A bully's transformation
by Jayness
Summary: Lash loves being a bully. He always has. In fact nothing beats beating on a freshman sidekick. Someone else wants to know why. His response...What could possibly be better? He’s about to find out!
1. Origins of a Bully

**Disclaimer: **It's a bird...it's a plane...no it's a **broke "Too-much-time-on-their-hands" author who doesn't own a thing.** It's all Disney folks and I doubt they share so lets keep the suing at a minimum! And now that we have an understanding...

**Summary:** Lash loves being a bully. He always has. In fact nothing beats beating on a freshman sidekick. Someone else wants to know why. His response...What could possibly be better? He's about to find out!

Takes place after the movie.

**AN:** This was just an idea bouncing around in my head that wouldn't leave. I'm kind of surprised because I haven't written fan fiction in a LONG time so hopefully I haven't become to rusty. To keep this from being a total failure, I am asking reader help in the form of A) a BETA and B) lots of feed back, heck I'll take flames if it helps me make this better! Now as they say...On with the show.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lash sighed for what was the millionth time that day as he entered his house through the back door. He looked around and noticing the emptiness, tossed his backpack on the kitchen counter and shut the door behind him. He grabbed a seat at the table and simultaneously opened the fridge door.

'_Nothing like a good stretch.' _He joked to himself as he grabbed the carton of Orange Juice and drunk it straight from the carton.

He checked his reflection in the spotless small antique mirror his mom had hung up. After messing up his hair a bit and pulling down his striped shirt a little he smiled in satisfaction.

'_Yup, when you've got it...You've got it!'_

He pushed his chair back a little and put his feet up on the table, getting as comfortable as he could and taking another gulp from the juice carton.

He then let out a small yawn.

He had come home finally after a long day of group detention-emphasis on the long!

'_Man, I can't believe I used to like Speed. If I have to hear one of his stupid jokes again...' _he thought to himself. He shook his head a little and smiled slightly. '_Well he is my best friend, I'll let it go this once.'_. He leaned back more in his chair and reached to turn on the small T.V. that sat on top of a shelf in the corner. "Man, I am so tired." he grumbled out loud.

'_Well at least no ones home. If I have to hear another lecture about how much of a disappointment I am, I'm going to...I don't know but it will be bad!'_ Lash thought.

If life was bad at school, (courtesy Ms. Powers, Stronghold and the loser squad as well as his old friends.) it was worse at home(courtesy parental figure). All his life he'd been trying to live up to his father's legacy of crime fighting...

'_Puh-lease! So a guy can turn himself into a solid man of steel a few times, all he needs is a large magnet and...BAM!'_

...And all his life he had come short. Not that Lash minded the constant reminders of his failures. He was used to them by now. His father had started on him the ripe age of five! He could still remember it like it was yesterday.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hey son, come here I want to show you something ." A voice yelled from the basement. A young and small Lash came sprinting down towards his father. It wasn't often his dad wanted to play. "Yeah Dad?" he asked eagerly. _

"_Come here...and ready catch." Lash's large eyes got huge as his dad through a large metal chest filled with tools at him. His small arms got ready to catch the tool box with little faith. The box hit Lash full force and sent him flying backwards into the wall. The small boy could feel the bruises forming on his back and tried as hard as he could not to cry. _

"_What's the matter with you!" His Dad cried at him, "Why didn't you power up? Where's the steel armour? Hmm?"_

"_I told you dad," Lash said through uncontrolled breaths, "I don't have any powers yet." He looked up at his dad with watery eyes and after no response whispered, "I'm sorry."_

_If he was expecting some sort of comfort now that he'd apologized he was mistaken. _

"_Where did I go wrong raising you huh kid? When I was your age I was already breaking everything in sight. My parents who got the shock of their lives didn't know what to do. And here I have this "Second generation" hero who can't do a thing. Do you like being an embarrassment to my name? Is that it?"_

_Luckily Lash was spared saying a word when his mother came down._

"_What's wrong? I heard a loud noise?" asked the stunning Laura Metstrech. She glanced around and saw her baby holding back tears on the floor. "Honey, what's wrong?" she asked, opening her arms for a hug._

"_Don't do that dear!" Her husband scolded._

"_Do what?"_

"_Baby him! No wonder he isn't getting any powers. Why should he when he can cry to mommy for everything?"_

_Laura narrowed her eyes a little at her husband. 'So that's what this is about!' she thought. The whole crime fighting super powers thing was not something she understood so she never understood the big deal her husband always made about their little son but she did understand that he had just stupidly injured that little son and super powers or not she was going to kick his butt._

"_You mean to say you through our son in to the wall?" she asked seething._

_Before Steel Metstrech could respond she looked at her son and said, "Honey come here." She gave him a hug as he stumbled towards her. She winced when he flinched at her touch, the pain in his back was intensifying due to the contact. "You go up to bed and mommy will tuck you in soon. Okay?"_

_Lash nodded and ran upstairs but listened at the door._

"_And you..." His mother began on his father._

'_And here comes the fight.' Lash sighed inwardly._

_END FLASHBACK_

Lash gave a small cynical little laugh remembering that little time in his life. '_Well at least he won't try throwing any more tool boxes at me any more-not after that last time he did.' _Lash laughed for real this time, briefly enjoying the memory. But he stopped and a frown crossed his face. As every childhood memory he had experienced in his short life, this one also ended in depression.

'_And I thought getting my powers would be a fun day...'_

_FLASH BACK_

'_Lash, come here. I got something for you.' A seven year old Lash lazily got up from the couch to meet his father in the basement. Which for the record was his least favourite place in the house._

"_Yeah Dad." he asked . _

"_Look boy, your seven now, far past time to grow your powers..."_

_Lash rolled his eyes and zoned out, he was becoming quite the spunky kid. His teachers said he was beginning to demonstrate obedience problems but he didn't care. Every time they were going to call a parent he acted like a little angel and they though they had rehabilitated him. _

'_This again? Gosh how many times do I have to tell him I have no powers. I'm just like mom. Normal. Maybe that's why Dad wants me to be like him, so he's not the only weirdo in the house...' he thought and just as he was continuing his spacing out he was shaken out of it by a..._

"_CATCH!"_

"_What?" he asked stupidly only to see the same large metal tool box from last year and the year before come barrelling at him. _

"_Dad No." he cried as he closed his eyes and stuck his arms out to catch most of the blow. He then felt a strange sensation in his arms as they began to grow. He opened his eyes and stared down at his arms in shock. They were growing. 'Oh my G...' his thought was cut off as the chest made contact with the side of his elastic arms and instead of hurting them only made them stretch back like a slingshot. _

"_WOOSH!"_

_The arms whipped the chest forward into his unsuspecting dad who got the tool box nailed straight at his head. _

"_Son of a..." His dad screamed as he powered up slightly to late._

_Although he knew it was wrong, Lash couldn't help feeling a little satisfied his Dad had finally been on the receiving end of the flying tool box. He felt a little bad though when he saw the big bruise forming on his dad's face, but then he thought about all the ones he'd endured and felt slightly justified as well._

"_Oh my gosh, Dad I'm so sorry. I don't know how that happened." As he was apologizing Lash was also becoming a little excited. He had powers! Now his dad could leave him alone._

"_What exactly was that?" his father asked._

"_Um I don't know. Powers?" Lash replied._

"_Yes, but why did you stretch?" His father asked._

_Once again the reply was, "I don't know. Aren't I supposed to do something weird like that?" _

_His dad's face went a little more red at that but he ignored it, "No you're not supposed to do something weird, you're supposed to do something amazing. That being becoming steel. Not a bungee cord. How could this possibly happen? My own son is a living elastic band! It's better that you don't have powers."_

_Lash tried to hide the hurt and annoyance. He thought his power was pretty neat. Now he could reach the cookie jar and other places mom stashed the good stuff._

_While his dad was still ranting his mother came down. Once again being his saviour._

"_What's going on here?" she saw the tool box on the floor and got angry. 'This is the third time and how many times have I told that man to stop throwing things at my baby. Lash isn't strong. He's more of a bean pole. Always tall and skinny for his age.' she thought, butout loud she asked,_

"_Dear, what's that tool box doing on the floor..." she was then caught by surprise at seeing her son okay and her husband with a large bruise covering most of his face._

_She looked at Lash who gave her a sheepish smile._

"_I got powers mom!" he said quietly._

"_Oh. Well honey that's great! Now you can be a big time super hero like your father!" what she was thinking though, 'Great powers. My baby's going to grow up to fight super villains while I'm helpless at home worrying about him to the point of insanity.'_

_She looked at her husband expecting him to be happy he'd finally gotten what he wanted. She was surprised to see that was not the case. Wasting no time she said, "Lash honey you can go back upstairs I need to have a word with your father." _

_He did what he was told happy to get out of there especially knowing what was going to occur. 'Dad was supposed to like me more with powers not less" he thought sadly._

_END FLASHBACK_

Lash cried out in alarm. He had forgotten about the juice carton in his hand. He didn't even realize he was gripping that hard until the juice was all over him. Thinking of his mom did that too him. She was the only one who cared about him in any way and then she had to go and get killed. Another thing he hated his father for. It was his fault she was in danger. His fault his arch nemesis found out about his wife. His fault he lured her in a trap that ended badly. And his fault she wasn't there to defend Lash against his dad and make him feel good about himself. '_Well there's other ways to feel good.'_ he thought with a slightly evil looking smirk. '_Good ole Sidekicks.'_

He got up to clean the mess he had made. He took of his shirts as well so he could throw them in the laundry on his way up to his room.

'_Great more manual labour.'_ he thought. '_Could this day get any worse?'_

That's when he heard a car park in the driveway.

"F#$!" he swore out loud, "Looks like daddy dearest is home!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: **I know it's short but it's just a little set up. A little insight to Lash's home life. So tell me what you think. And also I totally made up the names and it's slightly AU. So if anyone knows his real last name or his parents name please tell me.

Well that's all for now folks!

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	2. Confrontations and truths

**Disclaimer: **Hey everyone and welcome to my Sky High Franchise...yup that's right mine! Shadow creeps up behind Jay and a computer figured guys voice says "Tell the truth or face the PACIFIER" "Royal Pain? I thought you were in detention still!" Royal pain reaches out to grab Jay's Neck "Okay...Uncle! Uncle!...**I don't own any of it!**" "That's better." Royal Pain walks off "Right, that was...weird!"

**Summary: **Lash loves being a bully. He always has. In fact nothing beats beating on a freshman sidekick. Someone else wants to know why. His response...What could possibly be better? He's about to find out!

**AN: **Thank you to all the Reviews! They made my day completely! And for anyone reading this fic who is a fan of Lash or Speed. I've started a communities group so stories about them are easy to find! So if you know any good ones let me know or let electricxrain know. We'll add them to the C2!

RE: Bubblegirl: Thanks for the review. I can't imagine someone hurting a five year old in real life either, so I don't know how. I guess supers see things differently! MUCHOS GRACIAS!

RE: Faith: I'm glad you like it and thank you very much. Well hopefully I haven't made you wait to long! MERCI BEAUCOUP!

RE: electricxrain: I really got to thank you for becoming staff firstly and then thank you again for the review. Tumbler makes me laugh! Lash's dad is a jerk! Sadly, but who knows, maybe he's got his reasons! SHOOKRIYA! (Don't know if I spelt it right but it means thank you!)

RE: Foam: Awesome? Shucks you're making me blush. I like Lash a lot too, but then I've always been quite partial to the villain-y types. Well I'm glad you like it, and I hope I can continue to make you like it! CHEERS! (Sorry ran out of languages!)

RE: miserable.destany: Your Review gave me one of these D as well so glad we could make each others faces like D that! lol. Okay that sounded stupid but hopefully you get where I was going! I'm glad you liked his personality. I tried to base it off what I saw in the bits he was in as much as I could! And I will definitely continue for Lash lovers sakes'. THANKS A BUNCH! (sorry, still out of other languages!)

And now that that's done...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lash did not want to deal with his father at this moment. Actually he never wanted to deal with his dad. EVER! Why? Because the first ten minutes were always spent in awkward silence, with this building tension in the atmosphere. Not unlike the quiet before the storm. The rest of the time was spent scowling, glaring and heated arguing. The "lovely evening" would then conclude with Lash going up to his room, slamming the door and blaring his stereo. Eventually his dad would come in and attempt an apology. Attempt being the key word.

'_Nothing like quality time with the family!'_ he smirked.

Then he got back in the moment and raced upstairs to his room before his dad could open the front door.

Unfortunately, his dad opened the door a little quicker than Lash had left so Mr. Metstrech (also known to super villains as "The Armoured Knight") was able to catch his son on the stairs.

"Lash, what are you doing home so early? Shouldn't you be in detention where you belong" he asked.

"Dad, its 5:45. Detention ends at 5:00 " Lash rolled his eyes ashecalmly pointed that little factout, hoping the hurt wasn't to obvious.

"Don't give me that back talk!" His dad responded getting a little wound up.

"Whatever, I got a lot of...homework to do Dad so I'm just going to be in my room if that's alright with you." With that last bit of sarcasm, Lash took another step up the stairs.

"Wait a minute young man, I don't believe you!" His dad said, pulling his son back down.

"What?" Lash asked his eyes narrowing.

"You heard me and don't give me that look. How do I know you're not going to be hatching more plans to take over the school?" His father asked.

'_Un-freaking-believable!' _Lash thought, '_Like I'm ever going to risk getting my butt kicked by a bunch of sidekicks again. Even though it was a fluke the first time. Like Popsicle could really pull one over me! Plus if dad even knew what that has done to my reputation. Everyday less and less freshman fear me and Speed and that's just WRONG!.' _Lash smiled to himself, like that would be a legitimate excuse to give his father, he could see it now... "Hey dad, you don't have to worry about me going AWOL again, because it's been harder to bully kids and stick their heads in toilets since that incident and if I want to get back on top of my picking on kids schedule I'm going to have to play it cool." '_That would be the day!'_

"Are you even listening to me?" Roared Mr. Metstrech.

'Yeah, I heard you," and for whatever reason, instead of denying he would be hatching plans, Lash decided to goad his father on, "And I guess you don't know or not if I'll be hatching more plans, however we villains prefer the term scheming to hatching." he paused for a second then added, "Except for Evil Turkey man, he's the only one who prefers hatching." Lash was laughing on the inside, he couldn't believe how seriously he had just said that. His rational side of the brain was screaming at him though, '_Are you stupid!' _it yelled.

Lash looked into his not quite so amused father's face and the goofy smile that had graced his face a second before dropped.

His dad was looking at him like one of those psycho killers you hear about and his face had started to go red. Which was a bad sign, because unlike Lash his father was broad and strong looking, and he wasn't above using Lash as exercise equipment when he got really mad.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" His dad asked menacingly while loosening his tie.

Lash laughed nervously and ran a hand through his shaggy hair. "Um yeah?" he practically squeaked out.

Lash hated the way his dad could make him so insecure. What he really wanted to say was, "Heck yeah that's funny. And if you weren't such a thick headed ninny with the humour of a sick goat, you'd think so too."

But we all know what he did say and after that came the ever predictable...

'_Great, the calm before the storm!' _Lash thought, as his red faced father kept opening his mouth, as if he had something to say, and then abruptly closing it. Lash wasn't going to be the first to break the silence so they both sat there eyeing the other.

Finally, after what seemed like ages but had really been a few minutes his dad asked, "Why aren't you wearing clothes?"

Lash who had forgotten he didn't have a shirt on looked down and felt himself becoming annoyed. That's all his dad could think of saying at this time. '_Why don't I have clothes? How pathetic can a parental figure get?' _Lash was known for his wit among many so in response he said, "Where are my clothes? Oh, I must have forgot to put them back on after my villain in training girlfriend left. You know how it is with evil doers-they want to get straight to business as soon as you sit down. No time for tea or anything." he grinned mischievously and added, "Not that I'm complaining..."

His dad twitched and couldn't take any more.

"LASH WYATT METSTRECH WHAT'S THIS ABOUT AN EVIL GIRLFRIEND! YOU'RE GROUNDED, YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE ANYONE IN THIS HOUSE ESPECIALLY NOT SOMEONE EVIL!"

Once again on the inside, Lash was laughing his head off, '_I can't believe how easy it is! Although a hot evil girlfriend wouldn't be that bad.' '_That's when what his father was screaming about finally caught up to him...

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD LASH, IF YOU CAN'T THINK ABOUT THIS FAMILY AT LEAST THINK ABOUT YOUR MOTHER! DO YOU THINK SHE'D WANT TO SEE YOU BECOMING A VILLAIN, THE VERY THING THAT KI...KI... WELL YOU KNOW! DO YOU HAVE ANY RESPECT WHATSOEVER? LOOK AT YOU! THE CONSTANT SCREWING UP AND FAILING. I BET SHE'D BE CRYING WHEREVER SHE WAS RIGHT NOW AT THE AWFUL WAY YOU KEEP HER MEMORY. SHE'S PROBABLY THE ONLY PERSON MORE DISAPPOINTED IN YOU THAN ME!"

The last words hit Lash like the old figurative ton of bricks and he literally felt all the colour drain from his face.

"DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER!" he screamed at his father, anger coursing through him.

"IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU AND YOUR STUPID FEUD WITH WHAT'S HIS FACE SHE WOULDN'T BE DEAD-AND THAT'S WHAT SHE IS-SHE'S DEAD!- IN THE FIRST PLACE! WHO KNOW MAYBE SHE IS DISAPPOINTED IN ME BUT I CAN BET SHE'S MORE SO IN YOU! DID IT EVER CROSS YOUR THICK METALLIC MIND ONCE, THAT MAYBE JUST MAYBE IF YOU ACTUALLY KNEW WHAT HAPPENED IN MY LIFE INSTEAD OF PARADING AROUND IN TIGHTS AND INTERFERING-OH SORRY-I MEAN SAVING EVERYONE ELSE'S, THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED? SO YEAH MOM CAN BE DISAPPOINTED IN ME FOR BEING A BAD SON I PROBABLY DESERVE IT, BUT I BET SHE HATES YOU FOR BEING THE WORLD'S FRIGGIN WORST AND ABSOLUTELY MOST TERRIBLE DAD IN THE ENTIRE WORLD!"

Lash took a few breaths to calm himself down. He had stood up when he delivered his rant and now his legs were feeling very weak. He couldn't believe he had just said that to his father. While he was contemplating apologizing, his father walked up to him.

Lash looked up into his face and "WHACK!"

His father had powered up and slapped him across the face.

"You inconsiderate little brat," he shot out, "Don't you ever talk to me like that again. Especially if you want to stay under this roof..." Lash quickly cut his father off.

"What dad, the truth hurt?" With that he got up and left the house. He didn't know where he was going but somehow managed to walk all the way to the park. He was completely numb inside. He couldn't believe his father had hit him and more so had powered up first! He could already feel a giant bruise forming where his father's hand had struck.

'_Great, now I have to think up some excuse for tomorrow as to why half my face resembles a kaleidoscope!" _

Without even realizing it he sat down on a swing, the same swing his mother would push him on when he was little.

_Flashback_

"_Mom, higher I want to go higher. Like I'm flying." An eight year old Lash cried out happily to his mom as he sat on the swings being pushed. Laura laughed at her little boy and said, "Keep wishing dear, with your genes, who knows you could fly. Although that's Jetstream's thing and from what I've seen of the stronghold family at the annual superhero and family barbecues and Christmas parties they don't take to people taking their glory so it may be better not to develop that particular skill!"_

"_Okay mom, I won't." Lash replied matter of factly not really have been listening to his mom at all_

"_Okay stop now mom, I want to get off." he said all of a sudden._

"_Why? You love the swing hun, what's wrong?" Laura asked her son, worry and concern kicking in._

"_Nothing ma, but you've been hogging the pushing, it's my turn to push you!" Lash stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world._

_Laura laughed and agreed._

_The rest of the afternoon was spent with a tiny lash pushing his mom on the little park swing._

_End Flashback_

Before Lash knew it, hot tears were slowly and silently streaking down his cheeks.

'_There's going to be S$# to pay when I get home, but at least until then dad will never find me here! Man, I know I already said it, but this time it's not possible so...Can things get any worse?"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, somewhere else, another super was feeling put on the spot.

"Come on Magenta." Layla pleaded, "You have to answer the question. You chose truth."

Magenta felt herself turn red. Why did she agree to go to Layla's all girl, Hero-support of the future slumber party? She hated sleepovers. She hated truth or dare. But Layla was her friend and she was here. Being put under pressure. Having to answer a stupid question that was making her feel very hot and incredibly embarrassed.

"Oh, come on! It's not even that hard of a question!" Sarah the beach ball girl said.

'_Yeah well if you knew what I was thinking...' _Magenta thought.

Sarah kept going, "All I asked was, what's the most embarrassing thing you've ever thought about any of the guys at our school. Perfectly Simple."

"Yeah, Mag. It's an easy one!" Layla added, "And besides we've all answered some pretty embarrassing questions already, it's your turn and personally I think you got off easy!"

Once again Magenta thought, "_If you knew..."_

"Fine." She sighed, they were never going to stop. She contemplated lying but that went against her beliefs, and it was just a stupid game. It wasn't even her fault she thought what she thought. It just kind of snuck up on her out of nowhere one day. And like Layla had said, others had answered stupid things already and she did get a pretty easy one in comparison. Taking a deep breath she answered.

"It was about Lash." she felt herself go another shade of red making her almost glow like Zach the exact colour she was named after...

"Magenta, keep going!" Layla said getting excited, after all what could possibly make someone change colour that much about Lash?

After another breath Magenta looked the other way and said, "Have you ever wondered if he could stretch everything...You know like EVERYTHING!" she put emphasis on the last word. She kept her face down after that.

The girls all stared at her for awhile and then as if they had been practicing, they all started laughing simultaneously.

Cries of "Oh my gosh!" and "Magenta I can't believe..." with a few, "Do you think!" and an endless amount of giggles followed.

Magenta groaned.

'_Why didn't I just pick dare?'_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

That's all folks! Remember to **REVIEW!**


	3. Drugs and Closets

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing. If I did, I wouldn't be writing stuff for free on the net!

**Summary:** Lash loves being a bully. He always has. In fact nothing beats beating on a freshman sidekick. Someone else wants to know why. His response...What could possibly be better? He's about to find out!

**AN:** Well here we go another chapter but first, a word to our sponsors:

**electricxrain:** Thanks a lot for the review! And to tumbler for being tumbler-although I still don't have any idea to who he actually is!

**bubblegirl: **I'm glad you thought it was funny! Thanks for reviewing! Much appreciated.

**MasterShaper:** Thanks so much!

**Rutteroolz:** Oooh! I got a gold star! Thanks! Dare I say it-the corny pun...Oh yes, I dare! I think I'm seeing stars! lol. Thanks for the review!

**DJ:** Thanks! Inspiring? SWEET! Thanks A LOT! )

**Bballstar42:** Thanks for the lovely comments! And yeah like I said, I have a naughty mind...Bad Jay! bad!lol! Well thanks again for the review!

**ElementGuardian:** Thank you! I'm glad you like it and are getting what I'm trying to get at...if you know what I mean...err..yeah. Feel free to decode that warped sentence! lol.

**lashlover:** Thanks so much and I do plan on it-keeping up the great work that is!

**hobbit1400:** Thanks a bunches my hobbity friend! I'm glad you liked it!

**Its.a.stretch.**: First off, nice name! Got that little double meaning thing happening! At least that's what I think your going with...okay...anyways, Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you think it's awesome!

And now...on with the show!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lash woke up with a jolt, as his alarm clock struck 7:00 am. '_Great, Saturday detention begins!'_ he thought miserably.

He turned the clock off groggily and then sat up wiping the sleep from his eyes. Stretching wide he let out a yawn then shook his head slightly in an effort to get the last bit of the sleepiness out.

Getting out of bad he walked over to his stereo and blared some waking up music. The descendents, "Loser" screamed back at him, as the music struck.

"How appropriate." Lash grumbled tiredly as he went to his closet thinking about the night before.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lash had run out of his house, after his father slapped him-shocking him to a large extent. He had spent the next few hours at the park contemplating what he should do. He decided he couldn't face his father so soon and had stayed out wandering the streets and neighbourhood. All the while his mind kept playing back the clips of what had happened. The parts that stuck out most however was not the physical abuse but the things his father had said about his mom. Lash wouldn't admit it to anyone but what his dad had said struck him hard. '_Of all the things he could have said...'_ Lashing out in frustration, he had scared off a couple of kids when he started beating up on someone's garbage can. Lash took a deep breath not wanting another torrid of tears to fall. '_If anyone sees me crying that will be the end of my reputation, besides I've been hit before and never cried once.'_

It had been about 2:21 am when Lash had finally reached his front door. The plan was his dad should already be asleep and he wouldn't have to see him until he came home from work Saturday afternoon. Lash silently unlocked the door using the spare key they kept under the mat.

Lash had tried pointing out to his dad it was an obvious spot, but his dad's response was, "It's so obvious, no one would ever look. Really son, you should start thinking from criminal perspectives as well. How else do you plan on being a top hero. You're already at a disadvantage with being a human bungee cord."

'_Thinking like a criminal eh dad? Well you didn't seem to like it when I did.' _Lash laughed lightly and humourlessly, as he quietly opened the oak polished door. He softly shut it behind him and after checking to make sure the coast was clear he quickly and silently went up to his room. He then proceeded in passing out and trying to forget all that had happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Too bad I couldn't forget." Lash mumbled to himself as he walked into his own washroom and grabbed a towel. He quickly undressed and took a fast shower. Did the regular morning routine of brushing his teeth and ended by blow drying his thick rug of hair.

He walked over to his closet and picked out a long sleeved striped shirt and a plain black t-shirt that said "Exploited" in neon green letters. Picking up the faded jeans with holes in the knees, of his floor he put them on as well. Lastly he then grabbed his trucker hat, looked himself over and smiled in approval.

He was happy to see the bruise that had formed the night before was gone and he wouldn't have to answer any unwanted questions. That was the upside to having his power. His skin was extremely quick at healing seeing how it was almost rubber more than anything else. Cuts and scrapes were usually gone within seconds.

"Next stop, Sky Friggin High." he said flatly.

He got to school just in time to start his Saturday detention slash punishment. "Can someone say breakfast club rip-off." he mumbled as he walked up the school steps ready to open the front doors. From there he would go into the gym waiting for his list of chores. '_For F#$sakes this routine is getting old fast!'_ Lash thought.

"Hey Dude. What's up."

Lash turned at the sound of his best friend. "Hey man." he answered Speed, "Wishing I was anywhere but here. You?"

Speed laughed, "You said it." Speed glanced at his watch and looked back up at Lash with an impish grin. "Dude, we still have like twenty minutes before we have to be in the gym to start another stimulating day in detention. Feel like making this day a little more...relaxing and enjoyable?" he asked.

Lash smiled in response, knowing what Speed was getting at and said, "Heck Yeah."

The two walked inside the school together and headed straight to the boys washroom in the left wing. It was basically the two bullies personal washroom, seeing as how it was never used by anyone other than them or their visitors. Those visitors being sidekicks who wished they were somewhere else far, far away.

Lash ripped off an old poster for the homecoming dance from the wall and tore it into pieces. "Well there's a night I'm never going to forget." Lash looked at Speed and gave him a look that plainly spoke, "Tell me about it."

"Dude, don't take all day about it." Lash said as they walked into their washroom.

Speed shook his head and frowned at his friend, "You know, this is an art, you can't just expect me to roll it up in a few seconds."

Lash rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah well I can, when we only have thirteen minutes." he checked his watch.

Speed sighed dramatically and then finally happily said, "Done."

"Finally!"

"What, it took me like a minute."

"A minute too long. It's the pudgey fingers." Lash laughed egging his friend on.

"Fine you do it next time, Mr. slim and stretchy." Speed retorted in mock anger.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"We gonna smoke the damn thing now or not?" Lash asked eyes laughing with mirth.

"Heck Yeah." Speed replied with a matching grin.

_10 minutes later_

Lash and Speed burst into the gym doors laughing their heads off and filling the air with the smell of cologne.

"Dude did you ever notice how nice of a blue the doors are?" Speed asked looking back at the doors.

"Woah! There all like pretty and stuff. I think they call it royal blue." Lash replied, staring at them in awe.

Both burst out laughing again.

"Excuse me, you two are already late, now shut up and listen."

Principal Powers voice echoed through the gym, clearly not amused. She stood standing on the same little stage used at power placement with her arms crossed.

Lash and Speed turned to see their principal, Gwen, Penny and the weird clown guy staring at them.

Gwen and Powers had a look of annoyance on their faces whereas Penny and the clown dude were staring at them as if they had two heads.

Lash smiled up at everybody and said, "Good morning everyone." he walked up to Principal Powers, not before tripping on the ladder first and experiencing another laughing fit, and then threw his arm around her shoulders to everyone's surprise.

"Well Principal Powers, might I just say you're looking absolutely stunning today..." he paused with a perplexed expression and then looked at Speed. "Hey Speed, you should stand on this thing too, you can see the whole gym!" he spread his arms out in emphasis, and then paused, he gave a short laugh, "Hey Speed," he said, "You know what I just realized, You're name's speed and your really fast!"

"Hey!" Speed said sounding surprised, "It is! and I am!" They both looked at each other and together exclaimed, "DUDE!"

Lash fell of the platform and him and Speed exchanged a high-five, missing each other completely.

"Are they high?" Penny whispered to Gwen. Gwen simply rolled her eyes in response.

"Are you two done yet?" Principal Powers said flatly.

Lash and Speed nodded.

"Now as I was saying to the others-who were one time..." she gave a pointed look to Lash and Speed- Speed blew her a kiss while Lash waved like an idiot.

Powers rolled her eyes, '_I don't get paid enough for this!'_ and continued, "Due to a convention I and some of the other staff who are in today to monitor you, have to go to, we will be ending your detentions early today. With that said, Get to work. NOW!" She then passed out a piece of paper to each student that had a list of instructions on it.

"Aww man, I got cafeteria fridge clean up!" Speed groaned, "They never clean that thing out!"

"So? I got to mop Medulla's classroom and office. Have you seen the stuff growing in there? I swear there's like a hidden alien specimen or something living in that office."

Speed looked at Lash wide-eyed, "You think?"

Lash looked at him thoughtfully, and then his eyes went wide as well, "Oh my gosh, maybe! Do you think?"

"I think you should arm yourself before you go in, you know just in case...hey wait! What if Medulla is the alien?" Speed asked.

"No!" Lash cried out in alarm.

"You think?"

"I don't know! You think?"

"I don't know! Maybe."

"No!" They both cried together.

"Dude," Lash started laughing, "We are so tripping."

Speed started laughing as well, "Dude, yeah!"

"Didn't I tell you two to get too work?"

Lash was surprised to see Principal Powers standing behind them.

"Oh, right, yes ma'am." he stuttered.

"Well then I suggest you get going."

"Right away ma'am."

She walked away with her hands thrown in the air, mumbling something about, "Why me?"

Speed looked at Lash and started snickering as soon as their principal was out of sight.

"What?" Lash asked.

"You said ma'am...twice!"

"Oh man! I totally did!" Lash agreed, Lash sobered up a bit and added, "Well seriously I better go get a mop from the janitor's closet otherwise I'm never going to get started!"

"Yeah, good idea. I should probably make my way to the cafeteria."

"Yeah, see you at lunch break!" Lash started to walk away when Speed called out to him. He turned around with a questioning glance and Speed said, "You're going the wrong way!" Lash made an 'O' with his mouth and the two started laughing.

Lash had finally, after being distracted by various things he swore he'd never seen before, made his way to the janitor's closet. He opened it up and took a few steps in and let out a surprised, "Sidekick!"

"Don't shut the..."

Lash let go of the door in his confusion.

"...Door!" Magenta finished lamely.

"What?" Lash asked, "And why are you here?"

Magenta sighed and thought about telling him what she was doing here, or telling him off, finally she said, "I got caught creating art in the bathroom stalls and was given Saturday detention. There."

'_Well, well, little sidekick do-gooder, doing something naughty!' _Lash thought, almost impressed.

"Yeah, so what are you doing in the janitor's closet."

Magenta blushed, and said, "I got locked in."

"You got what?"

"Locked in." she mumbled.

Lash looked at her and then fell on the floor laughing, "Haha, you're locked in the janitor's closet! Oh my gosh what an idiot!"

Magenta glared at Lash and responded, "Well now so are you, smartass?"

Lash stopped laughing as something just dawned on him.

"I'm trapped in a janitor's closet!" he said, after thinking about he started laughing once more. "Haha, I'm stuck in a closet, that's like, like crazy!" he managed.

Magenta looked at him funny and since he hadn't said anything incredibly condescending and mean yet asked, "Um. Are you high?"

Lash laughed at put on a serious face, trying to imitate his dad, "Do I look high to you?" he asked trying to sound stern. Magenta opened her mouth to answer but before she could Lash burst out, "Dude, I am so high!" he then looked at Magenta in shock. "How did you know! Are you a telepath now? But shh...okay it's a secret."

Magenta stared at Lash surprised to say the least, and that surprise grew as he said, "Move over."

She moved over cautiously expecting something to happen to her. After all she was a freshman sidekick now at the mercy of Lash the bully extraordinaire.

Lash didn't do anything though, all he did was sit down in the cleared spot.

"So," he said holding the word, "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't I already answer that?"

"You did? Oh." Lash giggled.

Magenta looked taken back for a second and then realizing a stoned Lash wasn't as big of a threat as normal Lash asked, "Did you just giggle?"

"What no!" Lash looked outraged, "Hey you know what?"

"What?"

"I am so hungry!" Lash stated rubbing his flat stomach.

Magenta looked taken back then before she could help it, she started laughing.

'_Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm laughing at Lash.'_

Lash looked at her annoyed, "This isn't funny freshmen. This is serious." he paused and then whined out, "I've got the munchies." He practically pouted at the end which made Magenta want to laugh harder.

"So Sidekick. How was your night?" Lash asked out of nowhere. In the back of his mind he knew he shouldn't be acting nice towards the purple haired girl but couldn't remember why not. Instead his head was more occupied with bright colours and musical faeries dancing around him happily.

"My what?" Magenta asked, thinking she hadn't heard right.

Lash looked at her and gave her a look that asked, "Are you stupid?"

"I said, how. was. your. night?" he rolled his eyes at her stupidity, and when she didn't say anything he shouted, "Well are you going to answer?"

Magenta gulped a bit, now here was the Lash she knew. "I went to a sleep over." She groaned hearing how stupid that sounded.

"Really?" Lash answered, "And was it fun?" '_Oh look at the dancing unicorn!' _he thought, '_It's so pretty.'_

"I guess." Magenta answered. She was getting a little freaked out. This was just plain weird. Talking to Lash, like a normal person. Lash who's idea of fun was flushing heads down toilets and stuffing bodies in lockers.

"And what did you do, what did you talk about? Being sidekick geeks...sorry I mean "_hero support"_ of the future!" Lash asked laughing.

Magenta gave him the meanest look she could muster, which he just shrugged off and said, "No. We were talking about how we kicked your ass at homecoming."

One look at Lash and Magenta regretted her choice of words. '_Crap! Why am I so stupid? Why can't I keep my mouth shut?'_

"What did you just say?" Lash asked, his entire demeanour changing as his eyes got cloudy and his voice came out deep and threatening.

Magenta tried her best not to look scared, but it was a little hard when she was so close to Lash and could almost feel his anger radiating towards her.

"I said, we played truth or dare." she responded keeping her voice neutral while fidgeting with the spiked cuff on her wrist. Magenta looked at her boots hoping if she avoided eye contact nothing could happen to her. To her happiness and surprise Lash did nothing.

Instead he was staring at her for awhile as if in conflict with himself. After all he was still flying with the birds right now and thinking was a slow and hard process. Much to Magenta's relief he came to a decision that involved no humiliation or injury.

"Oh yeah, how very wimpy and girlish of you. What did you have to do." he asked.

Magenta who had been thanking her lucky stars flushed at Lash's next question. Her thoughts were brought back to the truth she had to share and she felt herself becoming uneasily warm. Trying her best to not look at Lash she answered, "Nothing really interesting."

"Mmhmm." was Lash's response. That was enough to satisfy him, he didn't really care anyways. Instead he found himself asking, "Who name's their kid Magenta?" and laughed at the girl.

Magenta was silent for awhile still not wanting to make eye contact, finally she said as snobbishly as she could, "Who name's their kid Lash? That can't seriously be your real name." She could feel Lash looking at her and felt herself get hotter.

He then let out a small laugh. "I know, you'd think it's a nick name but then you don't have my dad." Lash scowled and his features darkened, "See I was supposed to be his little hero who would "Lash" out at crime and injustice. PLEASE! I guess it turned out lucky for me that my powers match the name, but that was a fluke. I was supposed to be able to turn into steel like daddy-dearest." '_Something I'm reminded of, all the time!'_ Lash couldn't keep the venom and spite out of his voice.

Magenta realized she had hit a soft spot and that Lash was mostly ranting out loud than talking to her, in fact she had the suspicion he had forgot she was even there but at his last part she couldn't prevent herself from crying out, "Your dad turns himself into steel? You're the "Armoured Knight's" son! NO WAY!"

Lash looked at her darkly. "Never talk about my dad. Or I swear I will make your like a living hell more so than it already is...sidekick. Do we have an understanding?"

Magenta nodded silently feeling her mouth go dry at the look in his eyes. This had got to be the weirdest situation she had ever been in. '_Wow, is that hurt in his eyes? No. This is Lash. The dick who has no emotions."_ Yet was that true?

After a few moment of silence Lash said, "My middle name's Wyatt. But don't tell anyone I told you."

Magenta just nodded speechless.

_20 minutes later_

Twenty minutes had passed and Magenta and Lash were both surprised that it had been that long. Magenta was even more surprised to find Lash, by himself and under the influence of narcotics, could actually be funny and not so much of a jerk. The two had been making small talk and jokes to pass the time and she couldn't help noticing how nice his eyes looked when he was laughing at something other than other people's distress and humiliation.

'_Are we really getting along?' _both asked themselves, '_Naw! I'm/He's high. That's all.'_

However that little bonding time had stopped once Lash started "burning out" and realizing who he was talking to.

Once he was fully back to normal he had stopped talking to Magenta and had occupied himself with mixing the different cleaning supplies together to see if one mixture would blow up.

Magenta wasn't about to talk to the "real" Lash either, especially after the comment he made about how guinea pigs could quite possibly be the most useless animals on the planet.

Lash was just in the middle of sniffing bleach when he felt something in his pants pocket buzz.

Lash could have kicked himself, literally. '_Cell phone! Duh!'_

He checked the ID and said, "Yo Speed, I need you to open the Janitor's closet pronto, I've been stuck here with a sidekick for like half an..." Before he finished the sentence, Speed was standing in front of him holding the door open.

Lash smirked as Speed said, "Hey sidekick, can I get you some hay or maybe a salt cube?"

"Right on time my man!" With that Lash got up, grabbed the mop and walked through the open door.

Magenta got up as well, but before she could go through the door she found Lash cutting her off.

"Woah there sidekick where do you think you're going?" Lash asked smiling devilishly.

"Through the door!" Magenta replied as if it was obvious.

"I don't think so. I believe my friend Speed here opened the door for me. You can somehow get your loser squad of sidekicks to help you-sidekick." Speed stood there laughing and then let go of the door. All they had time to hear was Magenta screaming, "You are the world's biggest pr..." before her voice was cut off

Lash and Speed walked off laughing. They passed by Coach Boomer who gave them a suspicious look. Lash stopped to tie his shoe and told Speed to keep going.

Not knowing why he did it, he looked at Coach Boomer and said, "Hey coach, I found your new whistle in the Janitor's closet. You should probably go down and get it."

"Thanks Lash." Boomer sounded surprised at the rebellious boy's offer to help and made his way to the closet.

'_Why did I do that? Man this has been one weird detention!' _and with that last thought Lash followed after Speed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well there we go...my longest chapter yet! so do me a favour and **REVIEW! and MAKE ME HAPPY!**

Oh and up next...

"Dad, you're home early." Lash got up ready to dash to his room.

"Sit down son. We've got some talking to do."

Lash sat down, already in fear of what was coming next...

See you next time!


	4. hospitals are never fun

**Disclaimer:** My bank account is empty, my pockets have holes and my wallet is non-existent. Translation: I don't own anything!

**Summary:** Lash loves being a bully. He always has. In fact nothing beats beating on a freshman sidekick. Someone else wants to know why. His response...What could possibly be better? He's about to find out!

**AN:** Wow, I'm BACK! It's been a long and relaxing holiday but now that it's over time to get back to business! I have a few points to discuss and agonize you all a little longer before you get to what you came here for.

**1)** I got a few messages about when I would update so for all those people who would like to know the status of this fic, I will be keeping up a "progress report" on my users profile. No need for anyone to get shot (cough master shaper cough lol!)

**2)** I still need a beta! So anyone interested?

and

**3) **Hope you all had a Happy New Year's and whatever holiday you celebrate...Christmas, Hannukah, Kwanzaa, Winter Solstice, etc, etc...

Before we enjoy the show,

(Announce voice) A Bully's Transformation would not be possible without the generous contributions from:

**Bubblegirl:** Thanks a bunch! Drugs are NOT GOOD KIDS-however Lash on them is GOOD!

**electricxrain:** Thanks a bunch! Sugar is GOOD!

**mastershaper: **Thanks a bunch! Cliffies are NOT GOOD! it was a PREVIEW! The pet shop makes more sense and I quite agree! Nice job at choosing an original yet fitting job in your fic!

**Monkey:** Thanks a bunch! Who knows what he'll say! and to keep a trend, Lash's dad is maybe GOOD?

**Rutteroolz:** Thanks a bunch! Gold Star is GOOD. Fridge is GOOD because it has food which is VERY GOOD! So I understand!

**Grey:** Thanks! Thanks A lot! I hope I stay worthy of the praise! Spilling drink is a GOOD reaction!

**rootbeergirl19:** Thanks a bunch! Long chapters are NOT GOOD for lazy writer but GOOD for interested reader. So I'm glad my slave labour keeps you happy! lol

**Lynetta Keladry Loloski:** Thanks a bunch! Evil is GOOD, Your compliments are VERY, VERY GOOD!

**Element Guardian: **Thanks a bunch! Moving story is GOOD! Not as good as your insight and reviews!

**faith:** Thanks a bunch! Expectations can be GOOD! So I'll work hard to keep yours up! I'm glad you decided to check the story!

**happy:** Thanks a bunch! Being happy is GOOD! and I'm really glad you liked it!

**Neesy:** Thanks a bunch! Lash is GOOD Warren is OKAY. Please no one kill me for that!

**TheAlmightyMasterT-Chan:** First-you're weird! lol! But don't worry It's a Canadian thing! Secondly, Thanks a bunch! Your question will be answered in this chapter! Answers are GOOD sometimes. I could have done without some.

**elvinscarf:** Thanks a bunch! Liking my story is GOOD!

**nikki23nishi: **Thanks a bunch! Once again liking my story is very GOOD!

**blazingfire03:** Thanks a bunch! Your reviews are AWESOMELY GOOD! I don't plan on quitting yet so don't worry.

**Fiona Mckinnon:** Thanks a bunch! Haha wondering that is not GOOD! Get your mind out of the gutter young lady, and try to get mine out too while you're there!

and finally...**juicy fruit** one hundred percent juice for one hundred percent kids. (Note this last statement is not true)

Anyone else sick of the word good? Oh well...on with the show!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lash got home and nearly collapsed onto the couch. He couldn't explain why but he felt pretty drained from the detention which was strange because he had hardly worked as hard as he had in past detentions. He also couldn't help thinking about other happenings that occurred which were by far out of his character.

'_I still can't believe I was decent to a sidekick.'_ he thought disgusted with himself. '_I blame the drugs, man was I tripping like nothing else before. I don't think I've ever been that wired. That must have been some pretty fresh stuff Speed scored.'_ Lash tried smiling but felt a wave of nausea went through him instead.

He lay down on the couch and closed his eyes as it passed.

He knew he shouldn't have eaten the meatloaf surprise but the lunch lady wouldn't give him a pudding unless he did. Something about it being a combo deal. '_Yeah right! It's payback for when I stuck the fake rat in her soup!'_

As Lash lay there he once again started thinking about the time he spent with Magenta in the closet. He couldn't understand why he was so fixed on it but decided it was because it was so, well weird. He had spent the whole year up to date making everyday as bad as possible for her and her friends and then bang! Today, out of nowhere he had done something nice? On the plus side she had no one idea it was him who told Coach to let her out.

'_Keep telling yourself that Lash! We both know the worst thing wasn't letting her out but actually liking talking to her without her being completely scared. Although the nervousness at the beginning was kind of amusing.'_

Lash shook his head in denial...

('_Why do I care if sidekicks are afraid of me or not?'_ )

...then wished he didn't as a head ache struck. He rubbed his temples then mumbled to himself, "For F#$'s sake! Who turned the thermostat up?" He got up and took off his long sleeved shirt and threw it over the couch. "That's better" he said and flopped back down to watch some T.V.

The good thing Lash realized about detention ending early, was that he could get home and do nothing before facing his dad. '_Joy oh joy, I can't wait until daddy comes home!'_ he thought wryly. He had just flipped to a channel that looked promising. '_Sweet, hockey's on!'_ Lash thought. Lash wasn't huge on sports that didn't have high injury chances or major adrenaline rushes but for some reason he was a big hockey fan. He smiled as he looked at who was playing-his favourite team, the Vancouver Canucks. Sure they weren't technically his home team but since they weren't playing his home team what difference did it make?

Just as Lash was getting into the game he heard the lock turn in the door and looked at it in surprise. He checked his watch and said, "It can't be!" The idea of his dad being at the door literally made Lash sick. He felt like he was about to pass out and his stomach was protesting every move he made. Despite all this Lash couldn't help getting amused and thinking, '_Wow, I knew some parents make their kids sick but this is just ridiculous!'_

Lash took a deep breath and decided he didn't care what happened. Nothing could be worse than last night anyways. He braced himself as the knob turned and the door swung open.

Mr. Metstrech sighed as he saw his son on the couch. He was hoping he'd have some time to prepare for their inevitable meeting before he got home from detention. He had purposely taken a half day and left early for that precious time. But there Lash was sitting there as cool as a cucumber and once again ruining his father's plans. '_Damn kid, nothing but trouble!'_ Mr. Metstrech sighed again and went to speak to his son who was now standing up staring at him with a glazed expression.

"Dad, you're home early." Lash said, standing up and ready to dash to his room. He wasn't afraid, but there was a huge burning sensation behind his eyes and he could feel the heat building up again. He wasn't taking this as a good sign. His chances of escape were ruined when his father put his hand on his shoulder ('_When did he get this close to me?') _and said, "Sit down son. We've got some talking to do."

Lash sat down, already in fear of what was coming next, he took a deep breath and felt shooting pains throughout him. What was going on with his body? It was like it was going on some sort of strike and leaving him to fend for himself. He looked up at his father meeting him in the eyes. If he was going down, he was going to put up a fight and show as little emotion as possible.

"I've thought it over and I've come to a decision." his dad said slowly, as if evaluating his son.

"So?" Lash remarked casually with a hint of rebellion.

"I think it would be best if..."

'_Here it is!' Lash thought, 'He's going to kick me out!'_

"If we get some group psychology. As much as I hate to admit it, you need professional help son. You're just not the way you should be. I don't know what to do anymore but I will knock this delinquency out of you. I'm willing to forgive what you've said and move on."

Lash felt his mind drift from his body. '_Therapy? he wants me to seek help? Is this moron for real?' _Lash kept up his state of detached shock until his fathers' last words hit. Then he came crashing back into his body especially into his mouth.

"Wait you're ready to forgive me? I'm sorry but I didn't realize I was the child abuser in the room!" Lash spat out standing up to his full height which was actually quite taller than his dad.

"You stop right there young man..."

"NO! GOSH! For once can you get your head out of your A$$?" Lash screamed then wished he hadn't as everything went black and he promptly passed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magenta felt like she could kill her mom. Once again she couldn't believe her mom had done this to her.

'_Especially after a detention!'_

Every time she entered the hospital (a place she hated as sick people depressed her) for her volunteering she cringed and cursed her mom.

She looked down and the candy-stripper outfit and felt like killing herself. '_How disgusting!'_ she thought.

She groaned at her horrid predicament and then sucking it up like the trooper she was she went up to the nurse to get her assignment.

"We got a new patient in Room D14. You could check up on him for now. I heard he just woke up. He'll probably be hungry so I guess you can take him his tray."

"Whatever." Magenta mumbled as she went to the kitchen areas, grabbed a pre-made tray of food and then took it to her new charge.

She looked down at the chart she had been handed, "Alright Mr. L.W. Metstrech, hmm...familiar last name I wonder where I heard that before, in bed number three here's your food and I hope it doesn't make you sicker!" she walked through the door and looked in.

"Why do you hate me?" she asked looking up at the ceiling. She couldn't believe it, the one person she never wanted to see in her life again was sitting in the bed she was supposed to serve.

Lash sat up and turned to the new voice that had just entered.

"Sidekick!" he exclaimed surprised. "No Way. I will not be handled by a sidekick-go back and send someone else. Like that hot little brunette."

Magenta glared at him and replied, "You think I want to serve you anymore than you want me too? Please I'd rather choke on this nasty jello!"

Lash tried to hold in a smirk. Sidekicks were not funny!

Instead he said, "Well whatever the faster you drop the tray the faster we can not see each other."

Magenta set the tray down hard on his counter and said, "There's one thing we can agree on." However after that she didn't move, instead curiosity got the best of her and she found herself rooted to the spot.

"It's not polite to stare, not that I blame you!"

"What?" she asked stupidly.

Lash nearly smiled again but caught himself first, "Listen side twerp I don't really remember what happened in that closet, but if I did anything to make you think you can talk to me-well I was high and you can't."

"What makes you think I'd want to talk to you in the first place? I prefer conversing with people who don't resemble monkeys."

"Hardy har har! Sidekick aren't you the witty one."

Magenta glared in response. Lash on the other hand was having fun. He had been bored since he was rushed into this antiseptic hell hole.

After a moment of silence Magenta asked, "So what happened to you anyways?"

Lash looked at her and then smirked, "Aww is the wittle sidekick worried about my health and safety? How cute."

"Fine." Magenta said and turned to leave.

Lash saw this and in desperate need to have something to do while he was stuck here, even if it was to talk to those below him quickly answered, "Crystal meth."

Magenta turned with a look of shock and said, "I thought it was just marijuana?"

Lash smiled at the ceiling, "Well it was laced. Which explains a lot and apparently as much as it sucks the first time with normal people, it reacts terribly with supers. Oh well, one the plus side I've never seen my dad go from pink to red to purple to dark blue. All in all it was worth it I guess."

Magenta could only stare at the causal way Lash put everything. He didn't seem to care that he had gotten sick on an illegal substance. But then again, after uniting with a super villain and attempted kidnapping some illegal drugs were probably nothing to him. As disgusted as she was, she couldn't help feeling that little spark of excitement all girls felt hearing about the so called "Bad Boys."

"Nice outfit by the way!"

Magenta shook herself out of her thoughts and replied, "You don't look so bad yourself."

Lash looked at his hospital gown and said, "Don't hate what you can't have!"

Magenta rolled her eyes.

"So what's with the stripes anyways?" Lash asked, he would never have thought ms. anti social pseudo goth would be the type to help out at the hospital. Then again, he didn't actually know her so who knows what she'd do?

Magenta sighed and said, "It was my mom's idea. Ever since she knew I would end up a sidekick she thought I should get used to "helping the big boys" any way I can." Magenta knew she didn't hide the disgust in her voice well but didn't care. "She thought it would be a good idea to volunteer at the hospital, help me get in touch with the best sidekick in me! As if she's miss perfect. So she can shape shift into anything she wants? Big friggin deal!" Magenta made a puking motion.

Lash stared at her stupidly. For some reason it never occurred to him how sidekicks loser hero parents felt about their sidekick loser kids. Not that it surprised him he didn't think of this, he never thought much about sidekicks in general. Only what he could do to them.

"So she doesn't like you being a sidekick?"

Magenta looked at Lash finally remembering who she was talking to. She blushed a little and said, "She doesn't care anymore., but to think that a hero wouldn't be a bit disappointed is pretty stupid don't you think?"

Lash didn't know what to say and was feeling a little uncomfortable so he just laughed and said, "Remember when we locked you in the closet. Ah classic!"

Magenta went red and smiled coldly, "Oh yeah good times. Thanks to you I get another detention for punching a teacher."

"What" Lash asked surprised and impressed.

"I thought it was you, someone was laughing pretty happily outside the door and I assumed it was you laughing at me so when the door opened I didn't think and I ended up hitting someone I shouldn't."

Lash gawked at her. She had actually nearly punched him and wasn't afraid to? This girl had guts. No brains clearly but guts. He then laughed at the coach and stupidly said, "I wish I saw Coach getting hit my a girl. He must have been pretty disappointed not to find his whistle eh?"

Magenta lost her anger and looked at him confused. "How did you know it was the coach?" she asked.

Lash stared stupidly at her while thinking "_Oh S$t!'_ He quickly made something up and tried to seem as natural as possible. "We walked by him mumbling about looking for his whistle and checking the closet. What? You think I told him or something?"

"Oh." Magenta said but wasn't completely convinced, "Wait then how did you know he never found the whistle?"

'_Crap!'_ Lash thought and then remembering something looked at Magenta with a roguish grin and mischievously stated, "Because I'm the one who took it and I still have it!"

"Right." Magenta replied, _('No one should be allowed to grin at a girl like that!' her mind stated)_ she still didn't believe Lash well she believed he took the whistle that was something he would do, but the whole excuse thing was a little delayed to be completely honest. Lash wouldn't have told the coach though would he? Naw. This was Lash!

After some awkward silence Lash had had enough, "Well as annoying as this has been I'm a little tired now, so if you don't mind leaving and taking your inferiority with you that would be much appreciated."

Magenta opened her mouth to reply but decided it wasn't worth it and turned and left angrily. It seemed every time Lash showed a good side he shut it out with his permanent pms side. She still couldn't get the idea he let her out of the closet out of her head. For the first time she felt herself wondering if there was more to Lash than meets the eyes. '_Not that what does hurts!' _"Shut up!" Magenta said out loud to her brain in shock, "We do not go there!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lash had fallen asleep at some point and was now stuck in a dream.

_Lash had been walking around the empty playground searching for something but what he didn't know._

"_Mom! Is that you?" Lash asked as he heard a voice calling him._

"_There's my little Lash." A woman stepped forward and opened her arms wide._

"_Mom." Lash's voice was choked with unshed tears._

_Laura smiled and pulled her son in for a hug then suddenly she let go and looked at Lash sternly but lovingly. "Lash, what's wrong? I can't stand seeing you so miserable and angry all the time. Please make me happy by making yourself happy. I know you're not a villain and I know you can't hate your dad as much as you think. I also know he doesn't hate you. It breaks my heart to see my family like this. I'm not blaming you, I understand. But please Lash I can't save you anymore you have to save yourself now and I know you can do it! I have to go now baby..."_

"_Mom! Mom Wait!" Lash called out as a thick mist descended and his vision was impaired. _

"Mom!" he cried out loud waking himself.

He sat up and found himself looking straight into the eyes of magenta. He groaned. '_Great!'_

Magenta was staring at him funny and said, "Sorry I'm not your mom, wouldn't want to be and I'm sorry for whoever she is too, to have a son like you." still slightly angry she added, "Then again she must be some hag."

She was unprepared for what happened next. She found herself pinned against the wall by the neck with one elongated hand.

"Never insult my mom." Lash slowly let out each word dripping with a threat.

Magenta could only look at him with deep fear. Lash couldn't take that look anymore especially from someone who he had been surprisingly getting along with okay. He quickly let the girl go.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

"Uh it's alright I shouldn't have said anything." Magenta said rubbing her neck and more than slightly shocked by the apology.

"No you shouldn't." With that Lash turned around in his bed and tried falling back asleep in vain.

Magenta nodded dumbly more to herself and left.

This was one long and strange day and she couldn't have been happier when her shift finally ended and she could go home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's the end folks! This was mostly a filler chapter that leads to the rest of the story. Hopefully it turned out alright. Now go and **REVIEW!**

Oh and if anyone is a hockey fan out there---and not a fan of the canucks I suggest you keep your opinions to yourself. I am Canadian and from BC. Insulting my team would not be a good idea!

Next time on a Bully Transformation:

LASH THINKS HIMSELF OVER

Lash looked at himself in his mirror a little longer and finally through his skateboard at it.

Smiling humourlessly he watched it shatter. He picked up a sharp piece and looking first at it then his wrist decided to save himself one way he knew how.

AND FINDS HIMSELF ALONE

"I can't take it anymore Lash. One thing after another. I want you out of my house!"

MAGENTA DEFENDS AN ENEMY

"I heard he got kicked out! Serves him right. I've met his dad, he's a good guy. Doesn't need a son like that."

"Shut up Will! How do you know? Maybe Lash doesn't need a dad like that!" Magenta got up and left the cafeteria.

WHILE RISKING A FRIEND

"How can you keep defending that prick? After what he puts us all through?" Zach turned and walked away leaving Magenta by herself in shock.


	5. Moving out

**Disclaimer:** Don't own zilch, nada, nothing, big goose egg, zip...get the picture? Good! Everything is Disney. Alright cool!

**Summary:** Lash loves being a bully. He always has. In fact nothing beats beating on a freshman. Someone else wants to know why. His response...What could possibly be better? He's about to find out!

**AN:** I'm back! Bet you never saw that coming! Don't worry neither did I! **I totally apologize about the updating lapse!** I got completely involved with school and work and just never seemed to have enough time---until now! So welcome back to all of you still with me! And hello to anyone knew who's picked this up! Well I've already wasted enough time...lets get on with it shall we?

But first as usual...

Shout outs to my encouragers...you're the reason I keep on writing!

(Because I don't want to take up too much time, I'm just going to write names! But all your comments were deeply appreciated!)

**BIG THANK YOUS AND YOU ROCKS TO:**

**Ramen Pirate1313**

**MonDieu666**

**Element Guardian**

**Kara Adar**

**Seducing Reason**

**whenxseptemberxends**

**Rutteroolz** (Haha your hilarious! Let the fridge keep the star!note had to comment on this one..chicken)

**Rimmer**

**Unread-letters**

**headxxinthexxclouds**

**Sheik101**

**TheAlmightyMasterT-Chan**(Must defend my team...Canucks rock every other team...even though they didn't make playoffs! Oh well...Go Montreal!)

**Neesy**

**Peatrie**

**rootbeergirl19**

**MasterShaper**

**electricxrain **(Hey tumbler!)

**faith**

**IDon'tSeeAnythingNow**

**123-.-HighOnLife-.-321**

**blazingfire03**

**AuroraLeeConlan**

**SilentKunoichi aka.Fiona McKinnon**

**bubblegirl**

(sorry to anyone missed...you are deeply appreciated!)

Alright on with the fic! Oh...and WARNING: has scene of attempted suicide...reader discretion is advised.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been three days since Lash had left the hospital. Three days since he'd locked himself in his room, hiding out from the world he hated more and more each day. It wasn't enough he had a jerk as a father, or his mother dying while he was young, or even his only friend being a delinquent who despite his speed was going nowhere, but now Lash could also add severe depression on to the list. Sure he suffered the regular teen angst, that 'nobody understands me' feeling on a regular basis but this was different. The more he thought about himself the sicker he got and the sicker he got the more he hated himself, the more he hated himself the more he thought of himself sinking himself into a circle of self loathing and despair. Lash couldn't remember a single time he had been happy. Ever since that dream he had of his mother he refused to see anyone or deal with the real world. It was all nothing to him. Not that anyone cared. Ms. Powers called to ask why he didn't go to school and detention-he ignored her and she didn't call again. Speed wanted to know what was up-he screamed at him and he didn't come again. Hid dad? He didn't say anything. Not once, not a word. Instead he settled for looks of disappointment and hurt. This pissed Lash off.

'How dare he look disappointed and hurt with me! Where was his parental support when I needed it? He can go to hell as far as I care.' However even as he thought this his mind went back to his mother's words and all emotions vanished except for shame and guilt.

"Another day to waste away." Lash moaned out loud from his position on his bed. He was still wearing his clothes from two days ago. A pair of Dickies shorts and a Darby Crash t-shirt. "What's the point in changing? It's not like I'm going anywhere soon!" he laughed dryly to himself. He finally roused himself out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. "Stupid body that has to tinkle, making me get up and take a moment out of my emo-kid lifestyle." Lash mumbled to himself. Once he was done his business he went back to sit on his bed and channel surf on his little television set. He turned on his stereo in an attempt to drown out his misery with some Rancid. He caught his reflection in his closet mirror and a glimmer of his old vanity appeared to make a face at his dishevelled appearance although that was quickly washed away. His reflection however did not disappear and Lash was becoming more and more transfixed with it. He kept staring at himself with an indescribable expression in some sort of trance. He tried shaking himself out of it but his gaze kept returning to it. Lash looked at himself in his mirror a little longer and finally threw his skateboard at it. He smiled as the deck of the board headed straight for the mirror and the wheels and truck made sharp contact. Smiling humourlessly he watched it shatter into pieces. He picked up a sharp piece and looking first at it then his wrist decided to save himself one way he knew how.

"If you can't be here with me mom, guess I'll have to find you. Worse comes to worse, I can just stay and haunt dad for the rest of his pathetic life." Lash eyes lit up for the first time in days as he put the piece of glass to his soft skin. Closing his eyes he dug the shard into his skin, biting his lip to keep in the pain. He slowly slid it across his wrist perversely savouring every jolt of pain it sent. He cut his next wrist and collapsed onto his bed feeling the blood trickle down his hands onto his sheets. The tingling feeling flowing throughout his body made him believe he was doing the right thing. "Here's to family!" he whispered as a single tear ran down his cheek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mr. Metstretch sat in his home office contemplating what to do about his destructive son. No matter how hard he tried to understand that kid, he always felt like he was a stranger. Something had to be done, for both of them. How could he face his friends with a son like his. The other day he had visited the Stronghold's and met there doubly charged action hero of a son. 'Now that's a true super.' he thought to himself, 'Not this crying baby I got upstairs. Well enough is enough! I'm going to go up there and give him a piece of my mind.' He marched up the stairs with the strict precision of a man who thinks he knows what he's doing. He knocked on Lash's door loud screaming, "Open up young man!" When there was no answer he yelled again, "Listen her son, when I say open, you open the damn door!" Still no answer came. "Fine have it your way!" Mr. Metstretch powered up and broke his son's door down. He walked in and let out a small gasp. His son had passed out in a pool of blood which was still slowly trickling down his hands. 'Oh my gosh!' Metstretch panicked. 'What do I do?' He ran into the bathroom and fished out the first aid kit. He quickly found the thick squares of gauze and used the to cover up the cuts. He then proceeded to wrap his wrists and hand up with a long bandage. All the while repeating, "This kid's going to be the death of me!" He was slightly surprised to see his son hadn't woken up which was starting to worry him but because he could still hear a faint pulse didn't think there was reason to be alarmed. After he finished wrapping Lash off, he threw some dirty clothes of his son's desk chair and sat down waiting. He was tempted to wake Lash up but thought better of it.

Lash woke up completely disorientated to see his father asleep in his chair. "What the F$#?" he thought out loud. He looked down and saw his bandaged wrists and shock passed through him. 'Did dad actually care enough to save me?' he thought. 'How tripped out is that?' He rubbed his sore wrists and then got up to wake his dad. "Dad! Wake up!" "What?" his dad mumbled. "Wake up! It's me Lash." At this his dad did wake up with a jolt. He smiled briefly to himself to see his son was okay but before anyone could notice it was turned into an angry scowl. "How dare you take a coward's way out!" he yelled at his son. Lash was unprepared for the attack and cursed himself for being caught off guard.

'Of course he'd scream! It's what he does best! I should have expected that, in fact that's probably why he came in here in the first place!' "Of all the stupid things you've done, this could very well be the stupidest. Do you even have a brain in that thick skull of yours? What if I didn't find you in time? Then what would I do? Don't you ever think of others?" his dad continued to lecture. He shouldn't have said the last part-Lash blew up.

"Don't I ever think about others? What about you? Since when have you ever cared about me? Plus you had nothing to worry about...it's not like it's the first time I've cut myself. It usually heals on its own in a day or two." Lash argued back.

Mr. Metstretch went red. "You mean you mutilate yourself regularly?" He loomed over Lash threateningly which was quite the feat seeing as how Lash was taller than him by quite a bit. Lash rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips in response. Mr. Metstretch took a deep breath, it was taking all his will power to not kill his kid. Finally he said, "I can't take it anymore Lash. It's just one thing after another. I want you out of my house! You got the rest of the week to get out." he let out a defeated sigh and left the room and a flabbergasted Lash.

'He did not just kick me out!' Lash thought horrified. 'Where would I go?' he thought about life on the streets but it didn't appeal to him too much. "Maybe I could stay with Speed...No...There's no room plus his parents hate me." Lash mused out loud. "The only thing is to find a cheap place to rent and get a job." Lash sighed and collapsed onto his bed near tears. This could be the worst day of his life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So where's the next place to check out?" Speed asked his friend. Lash and him had been looking at different places for two days now. He may not have been able to give his friend a place to stay, but Speed was going to make sure he helped him find someplace semi decent.

"It should be just around the corner, it's some basement suite. I hope it's nice, because I can't believe how cheap the rent is." Lash replied, "It's almost unrealistically low for the neighbourhood!" The two made there way to a fairly large brick house. Lash had made sure to call first and warn of his coming. They went up to the door and Lash nervously rang the bell. "Oh man..."

"Don't worry dude, we'll find you a place, and when we do we'll go back to your dad's and kick his ass!" Speed said.

Lash smiled and laughed lightly, "You're on!"

A small, lady answered the door with a smile. "Hi you must be Lash. Come on in I'll show you the basement." The two walked in and both were happy to see the inside was just as nice as the outside.

"Oh I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself, I'm Lilac Morph." "Hi, I'm Lash, obviously! And this is my friend Tyler." Speed winced at the use of his real name. Lash smiled apologetically with a lookthat said, 'sorry butI can't reallytell them you're called Speed'.

"Nice to meet you!" she smiled again. "Well it's just down here." She said leading them through a door that just led to stairs and then another door. "Here we go!" She opened the second door at the bottom of the stairs to reveal a fully furnished suite. "Wow!" Lash muttered deeply impressed. 'I can't believe this hasn't been sold yet!' he thought.

There was a small kitchen, decent sized bathroom and a good bedroom. There was even a large closet to keep a washing machine and dryer.

"Sweet..." he heard Speed beside him. Both of them had gotten used to seeing run-down holes.

"So you did understand the note in the advertisement right?" Ms. Morph asked breaking whatever daze the two had fallen into.

"The what?" Lash asked puzzled.

"The memo at the bottom, that this suite was for '_Super_ Duper People.'" she asked with emphasis on the super.

'Ohhh!' Lash thought, 'That's why this place hasn't been sold! She's looking for a super which means she must be one as well.'

"Of course we got it. And don't worry I'm in my grade ten of hero class at Sky High." Lash informed her. She seemed more visibly relaxed. "Awesome! It's all yours then! You can't believe how hard it is to actually find a super to move in. We've had to keep lowering the price. It's not that I don't mind non-powered people, it's just there's certain things that would be awkward to explain and with two kids accidents happen." Lash nodded not really interested, he was still in shock he got the suite. They signed the contract and Lash used up a little under half of his bank account to pay the first two months of rent.

Then it was time to move in. He was going to make a few trips but before he could Speed stepped in, "No. No. Allow me my friend." and in about five minutes everything was inside the basement.

"Dude that was so cool. Thanks man. I owe you, especially after being a jerk the last time you tried coming over." Lash apologized, again.

"Don't worry about it. Besides it's kind of my fault this happened." Speed shrugged a little sadly.

"What! No way man! Don't even think that! This was going to happen way before the meth incident happened. Trust me! It was only a matter of time."

"Thanks for saying that. Oh and by the way I took your dad's favourite chair for you!" They both burst out laughing.

With the help of Speed, Lash was settled in pretty quickly. He couldn't believe he had his own place. The two settled down on the couch and shared a moment with the help of Molson Canadian.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magenta came home early from studying at Layla's with the gang. She couldn't focus on her homework, instead she felt like something weird had happened at home and wanted to get back. She opened the door and walked into the living room, plopping down into the soft couch.

'Man this afternoon was crazy.' she thought smiling at the play fighting that had gone on between Zach, Will and Warren all day. The had almost broken Layla's prized flower pot and after that things settled down.

She was about to close her eyes when she heard something coming from the basement.

She went down the hall and as she approached the door leading down the noise grew louder. "Mom?" she asked. No answer. Then she realized her mom was out. 'Great intruders!' she tried opening the door but found it was locked. 'Weird!' she thought. 'There goes my plan of sneaking in as a guinea pig then coming back up to call the police!' Then she remembered the key and after much searching unlocked the door. She went down the stairs nervously but excited as well. She found the second door locked as well. 'They must have gone through the back door.' The back door was an entrance that led straight to the basement without going through the house. As soon as the door was opened a crack she turned herself into her guinea pig form and scurried through the house. 'Where'd all this stuff come from?' she wondered. 'And where's the noise?' She followed it into the bedroom and was completely taken by surprise that she changed back. There was Lash asleep in her house. 'I can't even get away from that jerk at home now!' she thought. She was about to wake him up and ask what he was doing when he started screaming out in his sleep.

"Sorry Dad! I won't do it again! Please don't hit me." he cried thrashing around.

Magenta's mouth went wide.

"I promise, you don't have to teach me anything I swear!"

'I shouldn't be here!' she thought. She started walking out but tripped on something lying on the floor. It was a suitcase. She landed on her butt with a loud "THUMP!" which woke Lash up. Instinctively before he even knew who he saw, he had them wrapped up.

"It's just me!" Magenta managed to get out. Lash looked at her confused and let go.

"What are you doing here? You're not stalking me are you?" Lash asked slightly amused.

Magenta blushed, "No. Why would I want to do that? Anyways what are you doing here?"

"I live here!"

"What? NO you don't!"

"And how would you know!"

"Because I live here!" Magenta shouted. They both looked at each other eyes wide.

"This is not happening!" The both said at the same time making there looks grow.

"I'm going to leave now." Magenta stuttered.

"Good." Lash stated calmly yet avoiding eye contact.

She quickly left and "booked it" to her room. 'Someone up there must hate me!' she sighed staring at the ceiling from her bed. Pretty soon she fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day at school Magenta kept pretty quiet. She was trying to figure out the best way to tell her friends about Lash's moving in. She was glad he didn't seem to be at school, she didn't want to accidentally run into him. Which she was sure she would given her past luck. She was sitting beside Zach in class as 'Wonder Boy' lectured on about something or another. She could hear Zach whispering something to her but she was completely in her own world.

"Magenta! What's up?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing!" she replied and then added, "We can talk at lunch."

He nodded and started taking some notes.

"Sir can I need to go to the bathroom." Zach stated. "Well then go on!" "Thanks sir."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zach left towards the bathroom but on his way he heard a strange humming coming from the old science lab.

'What the heck?' he thought. He entered the room and the door shut behind him. 'Welcome!' a loud voice came from nowhere then all Zach saw was a bright light. He tried to scream but nothing came out. Then the light was gone. Zach's eyes were glazed over but recovered quickly, his look of fear was replaced with a funny smile. He left the room and quiet laughter echoed through the lab.

He returned to his class and sat down.

"Take long enough?" Magenta joked as he sat down.

He gave her a glare which surprised her but nonetheless she quieted down.

Throughout the rest of the morning Zach acted strangely. It wasn't very noticeable, but to anyone who knew him as well as his friends did, something was clearly not right.

Lunch time came and Magenta was ready to talk about her current problem of Lash. She just sat down with her tray when she heard Will talking about someone.

"...I heard he got kicked out! Serves him right. I've met his dad, he's a good guy. Doesn't need a son like that. Stupid jerk Lash."

Magenta who had gotten used to Lash lately was surprised to remember how much her friends hated the guy. She was about to agree, after all she was supposed to hate him too but then remembered his cries while he was sleeping. 'His dad doesn't deserve him!' she thought. She found herself getting angry at Will for saying things he knew nothing about.

"Shut up Will! How do you know? Maybe Lash doesn't need a dad like that!" Magenta got up and left the cafeteria.

Her friends looked at her leave in shocked silence. They had never seen her lose her temper. Layla looked after her with a strange knowing look. Will was completely taken back he kept trying to form a sentence but nothing happened. Only Zach got up to do anything. He had been the only one who didn't respond to what had just happened.

He knew exactly where Magenta was heading so followed her out into the school courtyard. "Go away." She mumbled when she noticed his presence. "No. I think you should apologize to us. I mean Lash is the world's greatest bully. The boys a flat out Jerk."

'Apologize?' Magenta thought confused, 'Zach would never order me around, he'd ask what's wrong. He's being so weird today!'

She realized he was ranting about Lash and once again being one of the only ones who knew the truth or at least part of it by accident she felt obligated to stand up for Lash. At least that's what she told herself.

"Listen Zach sure the guy was a big pain in the butt before but he hasn't done anything lately! Maybe we should all just lay off of him. He's been kicked out I'm sure he has enough to deal with." she tried reasoning.

However it fell short. Whatever she was expecting from Zach the heated words given were not it.

"How can you keep defending that prick? After what he puts us all through?" Zach turned and walked away leaving Magenta by herself in shock. 'Great...now my best friend hates me!' she thought ready to cry. She just wanted to go home. 'Just a few more hours to the day.' She sighed as the bell rang and got up to finish her further messed up day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well there we go folks! Another chapter done! Hopefully it lived up to your standards! Now got be awesome and **REVIEW!** Don't be shy! Later days for now!


	6. Basement fights

**Disclaimer:** Man I am so bored with these! Anyways don't own a darn thing! Disney owns the sky high franchise. I own, my computer...well actually my parent do. See what I'm getting at?

**Summary:** Forgot my own summary and too lazy to copy paste it from some other chapter...if you want it, just click back a chapter...wow you guys all lucked out with an eager/active writer didn't you? lol. Whoever invented sarcasm is my hero...and you guys probably don't care...okay I'll stop wasting your time!

**AN:** YAY Time for my favourite part! Showing my gratitude to my readers... :)

**lost wanderer: **Thanks for the review...and I'm glad you liked it and found it suspenseful! That's always awesome to hear! But you're giving me way to much credit if you think I know what's going to happen...lol..I don't even know what's going to happen in this chapter, a few points yes but the whole thing...no idea! Oh well thanks for the faith!

**electricxrain:** If you want Lash to live with you...feel free to kidnap him from the fic. He got a little to angst-y for me in the last chapter anyways! Thanks for the review!

**Rutteroolz:** YAY! for your review! As always it made me smile. And all of them inspired me to buy gold stickers and put one on my fridge...no joke! Thanks again!

**horsebookworm:** Thanks! I'm glad you like the point of view because I was worried I switch too much without flow...you know what I mean?

**MonDieu666:** Wow! Nice long review! Thanks! Lash and Magenta sitting in a house...

Lash's dad is human which yes means he does care...just in extremely stupid ways! As for Zach we shall have to see!

**blazingfire03**: Yup I'm back! It was weird for me too, but I got used to it! lol! Once again who know's what's up with Zach...we'll just have to wait to find out! Haha...guess I'm the evil one!

**neesy:** I would never not finish this fic especially if people are reading it! That doesn't mean it won't take me forever to finish it...because it probably will! Anyways hope that other fic gets finished for you and nice to see you back! Thanks for the review!

**Element Guardian: **Thanks! I'm glad it's in a way you keep wanting to read. I trust you'd tell me if it got boring? Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy chapter six.

**Kara Adar:** Don't worry about reviewing, it's nice but I just want people to read. The reviews are just a bonus. However that won't stop me from asking for them! lol! And yeah I guess it was pretty cute...although I doubt that she'd (Maj) agree! At least at this point... Thanks again!

**AN2: **Also I would just like to say, this chapter's going to be more upbeat than last, cause that beginning was a drag! Emo kid...DON'T CRY! and I feel I'm better at humour than angst...which doesn't mean I'm actually good at either, just I think I'm better at one more than the other. Also this is mostly going to be Lash/Magenta bonding...you know to set off the rest of the fic officially!

Right...ENJOY THE SHOW!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magenta entered her house in a very bad mood. In fact 'very bad mood' was an understatement. She had a huge headache, her stomach felt tied up in a million knots and one of her friends wasn't talking to her. To top this off, someone in gym class, climbed the rope and at the top realized they were afraid of heights so proceeded to get sick all over Magenta's shirt. When she screamed in anger, she heard some guy ask if she had her period "or something cause" that was some major show of P.M.S. The entire class heard and laughed, including Coach Boomer! She could have killed that guy but first she had to get her face to it's normal shade!

Magenta was so annoyed with everyone by the time she entered her home, that she didn't even say 'Hi!" back to her little brother who smiled to her from his spot on the living room couch. Instead she walked right past him, to her room and slammed the door shut behind her. She collapsed on to her bed, and then wished she hadn't when the rush made her head dizzy.

"Stupid head!" She muttered and took out all the elastics and clips from her hair so it know hung in loose violet and black waves.

"This has got to be the worst F#$ day EVER!" She told her Johnny Rotten poster. Then sighed loudly, got up and picked up her bottle of extra strength Advil. She took two and sat down at her computer. She thought about seeing if her friends were online but then thought about Zach and decided not too. Her stomach cramped up a bit thinking of what happened at Lunch. She was getting frustrated with everything again, so decided to put blame on an easy scapegoat...

"LASH! This is totally his fault, if he wasn't a screw up, he wouldn't have been kicked out and I wouldn't have defended him and everything would be cool! BUT NO! FOR SOME REASON FATE HAS DECIDED THAT JERK HAS TO MAKE MY LIFE AS MISERABLE AS POSSIBLE IN THE SHORTEST AMOUNT OF TIME!"

It felt good to yell and she was glad her trusty purple teddy bear was there to yell at. T-Bear would never ask her to apologize like some stupid friend of hers did. She was fuming again. "Okay this is getting ridiculous! I know, I'll just change into my P.J.'s and take a nap! and then maybe when I wake up this entire day will just be some bad nightmare!" Magenta proceeded with her plan which was simple enough. She put on some purple and black plaid boxers and a snug black tank top, with an "I want to Riot" patch sewed in the middle. Even at night she had an image to maintain!

"So far so good!" She mumbled as she climbed under her covers and started to close her eyes. She started smiling as she got more comfortable and relaxed. "Much better!" She said to herself. Just as she was getting sleepy and ready for her nap she heard music blaring from underneath her. Her eyes sprang open, "How could I forget that idiot lives here!" She jumped out of her bed and stomped loudly on her carpeted floor yelling, "Shut up you moron!"

'Why did I want this room again?' she thought miserably. The rest of the family slept upstairs but because this room was bigger than the one she'd have upstairs, Magenta decided to sleep on the main floor. The downside was, her room was directly above the basement suite and thus she could hear the stereo blaring music from below. "EERRRR!" she screamed. "That's it I am so going down there to tell that creep to turn his music off!" She marched out of her room, down the stairs, through the kitchen door to her backyard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lash was having the time of his life with Speed in his new home. The two had gathered around the large plasma screen T.V. which used to belong to his dad. The two were completely absorbed in their video game and the voice of Brody Dahl.

"I can't believe your dad gave you the t.v. From your dad, that's kind of creepy." Speed said as he grabbed a handful of Cheetos.

"I know eh?" Lash answered frantically pushing the control buttons. "He said something about he never uses it anyways, and that it looks tacky so I might as well take it!" Lash had no idea how anyone could find a big screen t.v tacky but his dad wasn't normal. He turned and looked at Speed enviously as his friend was easily able to quickly press the buttons and feed himself simultaneously.

"Stupid fast show off!" Lash mumbled as he lost a life.

Speed smirked, which fell when he lost a lost a life as well. It was Lash's turn to smirk.

Where Speed had the quick reflexes and hand-eye coordination, it was Lash who had the skill and gaming mind to win. Together they could beat any game designed, or so they claimed.

"You know dude, you should have moved out a long time ago!" Speed said as they both fell back on the couch.

"Tell me about it!" Lash muttered.

"Hey, by the way, why weren't you at school today?" Speed asked.

"Oh, had to pick up a few more things and then job hunt." Lash replied lazily as he took a sip of coke.

"Nice. How did it go?"

"Actually this is so weird and after I tell you we got to check to see if there's unidentified aliens taking over peoples bodies." Lash said seriously.

"Erm. alright." Speed agreed.

"Well, when I went to get my remaining stuff, I timed it so my dad wouldn't be there. Idiot really needs to move the spare key. Anyways, unfortunately for me he was there and right when I'm thinking Oh S#$!..."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxFlashbackxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_Hey...er...Dad!" Lash greeted awkwardly as he made eye contact with his father._

_His dad grunted in response and turned away. 'Well this is cozy.' Lash thought sarcastically._

"_I'm just picking up some left over stuff." He stuttered._

_His dad nodded without looking. "Mhmm"_

"_Alright I'm going upstairs." His father nodded again._

_When he got to his room he packed all the little things he had forgot into a box and was just sealing it up with tape when his dad came in._

"_Oh, hi." Lash muttered, "Don't worry, I'll be gone in a few seconds. You'll have your precious house to yourself soon." He added getting annoyed with the awkward atmosphere._

_He didn't see his dad flinch._

"_Lash don't act as if this is a surprise." His dad stated. "I mean..." he was cut off._

"_Whatever. Just say what you want to say and we can both get out of each others' faces as soon as possible."_

_His dad didn't say anything. He looked at the floor and found the newspaper classifieds covered in highlighter._

_Lash looked up and saw his dad staring at his paper._

_Automatically assuming his dad was thinking the worst, he said, "Relax, it's to get a job." with a roll to his eyes._

_Mr. Metstretch stared at his son in surprise and then shook himself out of it. 'He's actually getting a job? MY Lash?' _

"_Actually there will be no need of that." he said after a pause._

"_What! So not only do you want me out of your house you want me to starve on the streets too?" Lash exclaimed outraged. _

"_No. Will you just shut up and listen!" His dad barked._

_When Lash settled down he continued, "Just because you don't live under my roof, I have to realize your still my underage child. Thus, it is still my obligation to care for you. For this reason I will pay your rent, and give you a monthly sum of money for groceries and extra expenses." _

_Lash was so floored by his father's words that he couldn't say anything, so he settled for closing his mouth and getting out of the house as quickly as possible._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxEnd Flashbackxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Speed had a look of pure horrified shock on his face. Finally he managed to say, "_Your_ Father said that!" When Lash nodded he gaped at his friend again. "You're right. He must be possessed." The two looked at each other and laughed.

That is until pounding could be heard at his door.

"Hey dumb-F$ open the damn door!" a voice screamed.

It was amazing it could be heard over the loudly playing Distillers.

"Who in the heck is that?" Lash wondered.

Then it dawned on him...Sidekick. He had yet to tell Speed about his predicament and he wasn't sure if he wanted to get into it now so he said, "Don't worry about the door, they'll go away."

Speed shrugged but then zipped to the door and opened it. He came face to face with an angry Magenta.

"Eh Lash, you got something you want to tell me?" he asked as he took in her night wear appearance.

"What?" he asked confused from his position lying down on the couch. He lifted his head and turned to see Magenta staring at him with fury. 'What the F$ did I do now?' he thought tiredly. This girl was in his face everywhere he turned lately.

"Can I help you?" he asked casually his infamous, 'I don't give a damn' smile in place.

"Yeah. How about turning down your friggin music!" She screamed.

Lash quirked an eyebrow. "Umm...no." He stated flatly then gave a smug look. He looked at Magenta daring her to say something back. She got annoyed with his cocky attitude and an evil look crossed her face.

"Fine if you don't, I'll just have to tell my mom that the villain who endangered her beloved daughter's life at the dance is living downstairs."

Lash's face turned to worry in a flash then back to normal just as quickly. "You wouldn't!" he taunted.

"Don't make a bet!" She answered holding her ground, hands on hips.

Speed in the mean time was watching the exchange in amusement and decided it was time for him to leave before an explosion took place. With a quick "See you tomorrow." he blurred out the door safely to his own house.

Lash in the meantime had finally gotten off the couch to use his full height advantage. Magenta's mouth dropped.

'Oh dear lord...you are way to cruel!' she thought.

Lash was completely topless because Speed had managed to spill an entire bottle of Coke on him by "accident" when he beat him at one of the games they played. Wet. sticky clothes were so not cool.

Lash stared at Magenta as well. 'Hey she looks good with her hair down.' he thought and then was horrified with himself for checking her out.

"Are you going to leave yet?" He asked breaking the silence.

Magenta just stood there staring, 'I didn't know he has a tattoo on his stomach...and oh my god his nipple's pierced. Stay calm...just breathe Maj...'

Lash gave her a quizzical look when she didn't respond. Was there something on his face? He looked down and then a huge arrogant smile lit his face as comprehension dawned.

"See something you like Sidekick?"

Magenta who was still in her own shocked, and hormonal world answered without thinking, " Oh yeah..." she muttered.

Lash heard and his eyes went wide. Magenta came to her senses as well and had the same reaction.

'Oh NO!' she thought, 'Damage control Maj think...!'

"...right! You wish!" she quickly added lamely knowing even Lash wasn't stupid enough to by that.

Lash smiled at her stubbornness, they both knew that she was covering. This was going to be fun.

"Actually sidekick..." he drawled, "Judging by the drool in the corner of your mouth, I'd say..._YOU WISH!"_ Lash purposely walked towards her licking his lips. Magenta gulped and used her favourite weapon...angry defence.

"Oh shut the F#$ up you egotistical bastard! and for the record my name is Magenta...not sidekick...not loser...not geek...MAGENTA!" she screamed in his face.

Lash took a step back a little frazzled by the girl's attack. He wasn't sure if he should laugh, or do something mean because she had the audacity to stand up to him. He settled for laughing because the last thing he needed was for her mom to throw him out.

"Hahaha...sidekick you're hilarious..." he stated then added threateningly, "...and tomorrow at lunch I'm going to have to show you how funny I can be too!" Hey he was Lash, like he would give up the chance of humiliating and bullying someone. Although in all honesty he had never been physical with girls and he never thought of it either.

Magenta paled for a second then marched to his stereo and turned the power off.

Lash watched silently, completely baffled at how one human being could be so stupid and cute at the same time.

'Wait cute? Oh sick. I'm going to have to wash my brain out somehow now!'

"Now what exactly was that supposed to accomplish?" he asked her.

"I told you I wanted you to turn it down...you wouldn't so I turned it off!" she replied casually.

Then the staring contest began. Lash stared at her brow quirked, and Magenta stared back hands on hips.

Lash gave up first mostly because he was tired and bored (he suffered from slight A.D.D.) said, "You know what I think?"

"What?" she asked.

"I don't think you care about the music."

"What?"

"You heard me...Infact I think you were looking for a reason to see me. If you came earlier I would have been in the shower, bet that would have made your day."

Magenta blushed. Lash smirked. Magenta thought about Layla's sleepover and blushed harder. Lash just got confused. So he did want he did best, agitate other people.

"Oh! I get why they call you magenta now. Your face looks like a grape." he laughed.

He was waiting for Magenta to insult him back, something he had gotten used to but she didn't.

Instead she looked horrified and about to cry.

"Do you really think I look that bad?" she asked, not caring who she was asking.

"Um..What?" Lash asked feeling considerably awkward, "Hey lovely weather!" he tried changing the subject.

"I knew it! You totally do! I mean it's not like I care what you personally think. It's just I know you're always honest even though you put things as mean and humiliating as you can...which means I am ugly!" she said again. Lash didn't know what to do.

'This must be one of those once in a lifetime situations.' he thought and hoped.

Magenta didn't stop there, "I always liked to believe I was okay looking, you know for the weird freaky "punk" chick." she continued.

Lash who had become quite uncomfortable and had had enough blurted out, "Relax your totally hot okay!"

'Oh s#$ where did that come from?'

"What did you just say?" Magenta asked confused.

'Okay play it cool Lash...' "I said don't worry about what you look like. If anyone looks good looking like a grape it's you!"

Magenta saw red.

'Oops wrong thing to say!' Lash thought at the look she was giving him.

"YOU...ARE...THE...WORLD'S...WORST...HUMAN BEING...ALIVE!" She shouted at him.

"Phew and I was worried you were going to say something insulting! Thanks sidekick..."

"MAGENTA AND SHUT UP! You are so...I don't even know the word. To think I actually stood up for you today..."

"You did what?" Lash interrupted surprised.

"Huh? nothing. I didn't do anything!" Magenta stuttered, she couldn't believe she had just got caught saying that.

'How does she keep doing that?' Lash thought. 'Every time I think I'm in control she has to go and say something to throw me off again. No one's ever stood up for me, well other than Speed, but definitely no one I've picked on.' It was at this time Lash truly looked at Magenta for the first time. Not just physically but everything he knew about her and realized she was okay.

"How?" he asked the girl before him who was trying her best to jump start up until now inactive super genes to make someone invisible.

"How what?" she asked confused.

"How'd you stick up for me?"

"It's not important, and I really didn't do much." She didn't want to admit she'd overheard him...something she realized she'd been doing a lot lately.

"Well thanks. Whatever you did must deserve some kind of thanks so how about I don't kick your ass tomorrow for screaming at me."

"Are you sure your Lash?" she asked, "I think I should call and ask if there's been any unidentified aliens taking over peoples bodies." She joked, although she was genuinely surprised.

Lash did a double take and looked at her mouth open.

"It was a joke!" She clarified.

"No it's not that..." he said regaining composure, 'I said the same thing!' he thought to himself.

"Whatever, I'm going to go now, because as nice as it is to talk to you, your still a jerk and I'm hungry." Magenta said.

As she reached the door Lash said, "Wait don't you want to take a picture first, it lasts longer."

He smiled to himself as he heard Magenta literally growl to herself as she walked back up to her kitchen.

'See you in the morning Magenta.' he thought, not even noticing he used her name.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile somewhere else in a dark secret place a shadow stood pacing in front of his desk.

"Soon my plan will come together, all I got to do now is wait. And then the end of superheroes will be near." He laughed out loud one of those generic super villain evil laughs and stopped.

"Now time to check on my little sidekick." He grinned evilly in the dark as a screen appeared and showed a boy in yellow working on math.

"That's right my little puppet, act natural." he said with glee, "With your help the world will never be the same."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow another chapter done! Time to review all you lovely people out there and make me feel good! Or bad if you flame...actually I don't really mind flames if nothing else they make for a good laugh!

Alrighty later days kiddies...for now anyways.


	7. Sleeping in

**Disclaimer: **The magic of Disney is something I don't possess. In other words, I don't own a thing! However one day maybe I'll plan a takeover, but don't hold your breath because that's about 150 unlikely.

**Summary:** Lash loves being a bully. He always has. In fact nothing beats beating on a freshman sidekick. Someone else wants to know why. His response...What could possibly be better? He's about to find out!

Takes place after the movie.

**AN:** Oh my goodness, am I actually back? I hardly believe it myself, but amazingly it doth seemeth to be trueth. Anyways I'd really like to take this opportunity to **Thank Everyone who has Reviewed** this story. (insert weeping and melodramatic tears-like halle berry at Oscars) "You have allsniff touched my heartssmall intake of breath and I hope I can returnwipe snot on sleeve the kindness. Grand watery smile with new trail of snot leaking (End hysterically lame crying)

Sorry don't know where that came from, but seriously if not for all of you and your continuing support this would not be possible. **I'd like to give further thanks to Tinuel** (Check out her fics, if you're a "V for Vandetta" or "Phantom of the Opera" fan!) for offering her services to help make this fic the best it could be.

**AN2:** The beginning of this chapter is going to expand to the rest of the characters and focus on some of the others. Which is good news, because I'm delving into the plot now! But don't worry the second half will be our fave new couple! ;)

And because I think you have all waited enough, without further adieu….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magenta woke up in the morning feeling rather happy and as a consequence completely freaked out. 'What the heck? It's seven in the morning and I'm smiling at the mirror!' She eyed her reflection warily, and simultaneously touched her face, looking for some trick or anything else suspicious. She couldn't find anything, but that wasn't enough to convince her everything was okay. After all she basically invented teenage morning grunt speak with a pinch of the 'I hate getting-up, pass me something sugary now' scowl. So to do this over again and start the day right, she flopped down on her bed and went back to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zach awoke feeling great. He whistled, as he got dressed, something he usually did. 'Looks like it'll be another great day!' he thought looking through his bedroom window at the sun. He found a pair of yellow board shorts and tossed them on, then picked up a white t-shirt with yellow writing. To complete his outfit he donned a yellow visor and spiked up his hair. Doing his best "The Fonze" impression he pointed to his mirror and said, "Hey!" then with a satisfied smile went to eat breakfast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lash's alarm clock went off and The Virus's "Full Circle" blared out. Ignoring it completely, head still under the covers, Lash flipped over in his bed and broke the clock.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zach got on the bus and sat with his friends and on cue all raised their hands as the bus took off. From his seat beside Ethan he got the nagging feeling something was wrong. He couldn't place his finger on it so he did a quick glance at everyone. Warren and Will were sitting together thumb wrestling. He smiled, at how evenly matched they were despite that most would think Will had it hands ('or should I say thumbs') down! When Will tried the super strength thing, Warren would light his hand up with fire causing Will to back off. 'Well that's all in order.' Zach thought shaking his head in amusement at how long that would be going on.

He looked at his partner and Ethan gave him a quick glance up from his book, _Unlocking your Chi and Standing Up,_ and smiled. Zach laughed back. Ever since Homecoming Ethan had become addicted to self-defense books and could be found showing off new moves to other sidekicks everywhere. His run in with Lash had really made him more comfortable with himself and definitely a lot braver. Once Zach walked in on him putting Warren in a headlock much to his amusement. Warren on the other hand had a face mixed with shock and impressiveness.

Next on the list he turned to Layla who was alternating between braiding her pigtails and staring at Will. Something she only did when she was bored. She turned to him and asked, "What's up with you glow-master?" She let go of her reddish hair and turned to face him.

"Is something missing?" he asked.

"I don't think so!" Layla replied thinking the question was aimed solely at her, and started looking through her purse for missed items. "No everything's in here!" she then turned to her large green bag beside her. Wait! She never put her bag beside her she, had to put it by her feet because…"Magenta!" Layla and Zach cried at the same time. The three other boys looked up thinking something was wrong.

"It's nothing, Magenta missed the bus!" Layla filled them in. 'No wonder I was so bored!' she thought missing her best friend. They (the boys) shrugged and went back to their previous activities.

"Well I guess that explains it!" Zach said, "Mag is missing."

"She's not missing, she's probably sick, she didn't look so good yesterday and she'd never miss school otherwise!" Layla reminded him, "I'll just call her cell and make sure she's okay and if she wants me to bring her homework to her after school." Layla took out her own phone and dialed her friend.

"Ring…" "Ring.." "Ring.."

"Hi you have reached the voice mail box of 'Magenta the Magnificent, bask in my awesomeness!' please leave a message at the beep."

"Hi Mag, it's me. Just making sure you're feeling okay and if you want me to bring you whatever you miss. Which of course includes all of the day's worth of gossip and drama… Dun Dun Dunn!" Layla laughed into the phone, "Anyways call me back at lunch time when you get this! Muaw!" She clicked the end button as she finished her kiss sound. "Voice mail." She told the inquiring look directed at her by Zach.

Zach nodded and leant back in his seat, he rubbed the spot behind his eyes a bit and decided he was a little sleep deprived and needed to take the last couple minutes of the ride as a nap.

Satisfied everyone and thing was okay, Layla took out her digital camera and started taking pictures to waste the small remainder of the bus ride. Soon they were at school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Grr…" Magenta growled at the noise, the awfully familiar noise. Feeling completely disorientated she ignored the sound and eventually it went away. That was enough for her to go back to sleep and those pleasant dreams of some cute topless guy who she couldn't make out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zach got off the bus with a stumble. Will who caught him by his bag saved him from falling down in complete embarrassment.

"Careful there buddy!" Will laughed as Zach corrected his visor. "For a radiating glower, you sure don't watch your step!" he joked. Zach pushed him playfully and the two caught up with the gang as they entered the large school doors.

"Alright see you guys at lunch!" Warren announced and then waited for Will to let go of Layla's hand so they could get to hero class.

"Bye hunny!" Will said as he let go of his girlfriend's hand then added, "See you later all!" he walked off with Warren. The three sidekicks laughed as Warren playfully shoved Will into a locker. They laughed harder when Will jumped on to his back with a caveman scream.

Layla smiled remembering something Magenta had said once, to the effect of, "You know, the way those two act sometimes, you should make sure your boyfriend doesn't have his own boyfriend." She had replied with a scandalous, "Don't worry I think I got some persuasion to keep Will all to myself that Warren doesn't possess and if the two are an item, I don't mind sharing in a little three-way!" The two had laughed themselves hoarse at that although both knowing none of it was true.

She looked up to see Ethan and Zach had already started towards the "Hero-Support" wing of the school. She followed behind eager to start a new day. She was the group's optimist and mother figure. She couldn't help it with her mother nature like powers. Taking care of life forms was just a part of her, that and loving the sun. She remembered how hard Principal Powers had tried to get her to switch into Hero classes after her display of plant-life mastery, but she had refused adamantly sticking to her convictions.

She took Magenta's seat next to Zach, otherwise she'd be sitting by herself at the end with an empty desk separating her from her friends. She took out her notebook and waited for the bell.

Zach stopped his conversation with Ethan in defeat. There was no way he would ever convince his friend that Batman despite being powerless was still a better superhero than Superman who seemed to have nearly every ability you could. It was an argument that would never die between the two, even if it were about fictional characters. The comic heroes were nothing to the real heroes the world had and the verbal battle pointless, but as Layla had taught them, you had to stand up for what's true. That being, (according to Zach) Batman's better and Nightwing even more so!(1)

The bell rang shocking Zach and surprisingly hurting his ears badly. He put his head down to block the sound and when the last chord had struck he sat up straight, staring at Wonder-boy writing on the blackboard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magenta got up drowsy and irritated. 'There that's better' she thought. 'That extra ten minutes of sleep were just the thing.' She looked at her clock for confirmation. "CRAP!" she screamed. The clock showed 10:14 am back to her. "Oh my gosh!" she cried frantically, "How am I going to get to school?" She calmed down and remembered she had Ron the bus driver/ super hero extraordinaire's number and could easily get him to come back and pick her up.

She noticed her phone flashing a new message sign at her. She checked her phone and listened to Layla's message. "Well at least I don't have to worry about missing the morning stuff and Layla just gave me an excuse! I can just arrive at lunch and say I felt better." She said out loud to T-Bear.

With a plan of action she went to the washroom to take a shower and get ready for school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lash woke up, and wiped the sleep from his eyes. He stared at his broken alarm clock in confusion. 'When did I do that?' He shrugged without concern and reached into his bottom dresser drawer, extending his arm. He pulled out another cheap alarm clock that was lying there with another four. He unplugged the broken one and threw it into his trashcan and replaced it. Alarm clocks belonging to Lash had a low life expectancy rate thus the ruining of one never bothered the owner. He bought the cheap dollar store ones basically in bulk.

He checked his watch for the time. 'Hmm, 10:00,' he thought, 'What day is it? Thursday. Damn I have 'Biological explanations' today.' He sighed. He hated that class it was so boring-well more so than the rest of his classes. All they did was read a book by some super that explained how those with physiological and metabolic powers worked. The class didn't include those with energy-based powers, such as pyrokinesis or laser vision. Anyways the point was Lash didn't care how it worked, as long as it did. 'Well no point in going to school now that I'm already late. It's not like it's possible to give me anymore detention!'

Lash was really getting used to this whole living on your own thing, especially since he didn't have to worry about money. If he were at home, ('I mean dad's house) his father would have made sure he was up and ready to embrace a new day of academic success. Lash laughed out loud, he couldn't help it. "Academic Success referring to me is just funny!" Not that Lash was dumb he was just uncaring and lazy with distaste for homework. Anything he was interested in, he excelled at, anything he wasn't which was almost everything he barely passed and only did the minimum.

Today's class, Biological Explanations, he flat out failed. Since he had no hope in that class anyways, well actually he could always try to bring his grade up but like that was going to happen, skipping the day sounded like a great plan! Lash smiled, the only thing better would be if magically Speed had decided to play hookie too.

After doing nothing for a short while Lash decided he was hungry and wanted to go out to eat. He grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom to change among other things.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magenta applied the last of her lip-gloss and grinned in satisfaction. She didn't realize how relaxing waking up late could be. She decided since she had time, she would just call Ron at the stop and then spend that time waiting for him catching up on her journal.

She smoothed out her purple plaid skirt and grabbed an apple from the kitchen counter on her way out. She picked up her black and (unsurprising) violet backpack and marched outside. She looked up at a tree where she had heard a bird chirp and covered her eyes against the sun. 'It's such a nice day. I hope it stays bright after school as well. We could have a game of touch football in the park.' She thought. She was turning around the corner, about two blocks from the bus stop when her eyes locked onto a familiar face.

"Hi Sarah, why aren't you at school?" Magenta asked her friend.

"I had a dentist appointment in the morning." The blond replied with a grimace. Magenta offered her a sympathetic glance. "So what about you Mag? What's with you not being on time? I thought you were a keener!" Sarah asked jokingly.

"I woke up sick." Magenta lied, "But after getting a little more rest and taking some pills I feel good enough to sit through the rest of the day."

"Aww my, poor guinea piggie." Sarah crooned, "Well at least you're better now."

Magenta cringed at Sarah's name calling. How many times did she have to tell these people not to refer to her as their guinea pig? Sarah had overheard Layla say that once to her, and had taken it as a sign it was open to anyone to call. Instead Magenta smiled, barely, and replied, "Yeah thanks." She then added, "Glad you survived the Dentist."

Sarah laughed then asked, "Have you called Ron yet?"

"No. I was going to wait until I reach the bus stop first. Why did you already call?"

"Yeah. He said he'd be there in about twenty minutes because he had an urgent civilian distress call he had to handle first."

"Oh well that's cool then. So anything new happening?"

The two girls became absorbed in their conversation as they continued to walk to the secret bus stop. Sarah had just finished telling a story about how her grandmother almost got in trouble at the supermarket for accidentally blowing up a chunk of the meat section. Luckily they had gotten a telepath there instantly to erase some minds. Accidents happened with older people who didn't have the same control they once did.

Magenta had one earphone in and was telling Sarah how her brother had an accident as well at his daycare but luckily no one noticed because the only super working there caught him. Turns out he was playing with the day care bunnies and had turned himself into one to get closer. Magenta was so absorbed in her story telling and the music singing to her in one ear that she didn't move for the person walking past her.

That person didn't move either and instead the two collided. Magenta fell against the much taller person's impact while he looked down.

"Dude don't you watch where you're going?" She raged without looking up as she picked up the spilled items of her bag, "Seriously you're not the only one on the sidewalk!" Magenta looked at Sarah who was giving her a frightened and shocked look while trying to tell her to stop.

'What's got her freaked?' Magenta thought

"Well good morning to you too Sidekick."

At that voice the heavens parted and Magenta saw the light. 'Never mind I think I know." Before she could say anything witty or smart back he had already begun to speak.

"Wait shouldn't you two losers be in school getting all edu-ma-cated or what not?" he asked. Sarah gulped but didn't have the guts to say anything. This seemed to amuse Lash who winked at her in a threatening manner. She nearly passed out.

Lash rolled his eyes at that though he hadn't even done anything…yet. It was too easy. Where was the battle? Where was the quest to hide the fear while standing up for yourself?…

"Dude F#$ off we're not in the mood!"

…There it was! Lash smiled, he smiled harder at the shocked and glazed expression on the beach ball girl's face. It was almost funnier than the look she gave when he picked on her. He could have fun with that, in fact if he worked hard enough, maybe with a little help he could help beach ball develop the secondary mutation of eyes popping out.

"Woah, there sidekick watch your mouth. You know it's not very polite to talk to old friend's like that." He replied while swinging an arm around Magenta's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Magenta said with a little more bite than was intended. The quick touch had sent a chill and made her jump. She whipped his arm off and glared. Sarah who silently witnessed the show of bravery, was literally frozen to the spot. 'We're going to be killed.' She thought.

Lash ignored Magenta, for now at least, and turned his attentions towards Sarah. "Well that wasn't nice was it?" he asked Sarah in a casual tone. He crept closer, "I bet you wouldn't shrug off a gentleman being gentle-manly like that would you?" he asked and without missing a beat had his arm around the poor girl.

Sarah tried opening her mouth but all she could do was give Magenta a look for help.

Magenta who was sick of Lash at this point said, "Leave her alone, can't you tell she's probably going to faint any second?"

Lash looked back at Magenta. "What's the matter sidekick? Jealous?" Lash made his grip a little tighter and pressed in closer. Magenta glared while Sarah finally made a sound, a small whimper.

Magenta was about to get mad but at the sound of her friend she became upset and confused instead. She looked at Lash with questioning eyes. Did he really enjoy this kind of torment that much? She remembered not even two weeks ago she'd probably react the same way. Lately she had experienced so much "Lashness" in such a short time she had forgotten the way he treated other people and the revelation made her sick. No wonder Zach was so mad at her yesterday. At the end of the day Lash was a bully. In fact the only reason he probably hadn't done anything terrible to her was because in each situation he wasn't able to. The closet he was high. The hospital? He was hospitalized! At home he had her mother to deal with. But now they were alone, and he had no reason not to do anything he wanted to the pair of them. With this harsh reality dawning on her Magenta also began to lose the courage she had required dealing with Lash, and a small sound of defeat left her mouth.

Lash on the other hand was having fun with Sarah, it always made him a little mad when girls thought he'd harm them but since he wouldn't he could let it slide. After all fear was the number one weapon in the bully's arsenal. He turned to Magenta expecting some cleverish reply but instead got nothing but an odd stare. In a few seconds that look had gone from odd to strange with a hint of, 'fear?' Lash was confused, 'Since when do I scare her that badly?'

He leant close to Sarah's ear and whispered, "I'll let you leave now and if you keep your mouth shut I won't ever bother you again. Got it?" Sarah who had become an incredible shade of white nodded and as soon as she was released squeaked a quick "Sorry Mag!" and ran to the bus stop as quick as she could.

Magenta tried to be brave but now she was alone. Lash scowled at the look she was giving him. Whether she knew it or not, it was making him highly self-conscious and uncomfortable. Whenever he felt like this he only knew of one way to act…

"What do I have to speak slower now? Come on Sidekick where's the clever tongue that loves to walk on the dangerous side of life?" he asked, "Or did the cat finally catch the guinea pig? Pathetic. You know, you're your mom was telling me about your brother. So far he's been able to become a rabbit and a garden snake. Out done by a child. What a loser you are!" Lash whistled in faked amusement.

Magenta was so disorientated by all the different questions and emotions swirling in her head she wasn't ready for the attack. 'How could he?' she thought. 'After what I already told him! He is just a bully. I can't believe I ever thought…' he inner voice trailed off, she wasn't even sure what she thought. What she did know was he had hit a nerve and all she could think of doing was crying-so she did.

"Please just leave me alone." She asked quietly head down, "I need to get to the bus stop." Lash stopped at her tone of voice. He saw a small tear fall down to the cement and an unfamiliar feeling hit, well actually it was more of a continually ignored feeling than unfamiliar. Before he knew what he was doing he had her wrapped up in an awkward hug.

Magenta flinched at the contact and Lash's feeling increased. He let go of her and once again before thinking said, "Listen I'm sorry! You're not pathetic, you've just got a crappy power. It happens! And guinea pigs are a million times better than a beach ball right? I mean that's an inanimate object! And while I'd never want to have a kid with a pow…" Lash trailed off shocked at the nature of his words. Words he had heard so often directed at another kid who felt picked on. In anger he walked towards the closest building and hit it hard.

"I said I'm sorry okay!" he yelled, "Would you just shut up now! I think we've been through this enough to know I won't hurt you anyways. If you just reacted in the predictable manner we wouldn't be doing this- acting all Oprah-ish. F#$ me." He swore.

Magenta stopped crying, and stared at the downcast looking boy holding his head down in frustration while rubbing his fist with the other hand. She was only half surprised to see how little he looked. She could have been staring at her brother in one of his moods. Finally she said, "How would I know?"

Lash looked up, "How would you know what?" he asked confused.

"That you wouldn't hurt me. You've never done anything to indicate otherwise."

Lash felt a glimmer of annoyance and anger but pushed it aside, this was not the time. "Have I ever physically hurt you?" he asked.

"No, but words can hurt just as much."

'Ouch! Ain't that the truth. Wait we're getting way to personal!' Lash thought panicking. This wasn't his friend, he didn't know what she was too him but he was not going down this road. He sighed and finally said,

"Here I promise to never physically hurt you and watch most of my words around you."

Magenta snorted.

"I'm serious Magenta." Magenta looked up at him in surprise.

"Did you just use my name?"

Lash shrugged in an offhand matter, "Well you did tell me too didn't you?"

Magenta managed a small smile, "Yeah, but when does big bad Lash listen to loser sidekicks?" she didn't mean to sound so sarcastic but she wasn't going to forget who this was again.

"When does this loser sidekick care what big bad Lash does?"

He had her there.

"True, I don't but…holy crap are we bonding?" Magenta asked in surprise.

Lash looked incredulous, "What no! We're just making a truce treaty. Trust me you're not the type I would bond with. For one thing you're legs are way to short…"

"Ugh!" Magenta groaned and cut him off, "Too much information and well just Ugh!"

Lash laughed and shrugged in a "What you gonna do about it now?" manner. Magenta shook her head then replied, "Okay so this truce treaty…what do I have to do for my part."

"I didn't think that far ahead. Lets go through the list of things we've been left uneven. The closet we were matched…"

"Wait, I wasn't serious about my part and…What we were not! You left me in there you jerk!" Magenta yelled all fear and confusion replaced by old anger.

Lash annoyed at the interruption and still trying to think blurted out, "No I didn't! I got you out in the end didn't I? Telling Boomer and all!"

Magenta's eyes went wide and her lips quirked at the corners. 'I knew it! I was right about Lash!' She immediately felt better and her body became less tense releasing stress she didn't know she had. She was far to smart to correct Lash though knowing that would end in nothing.

Lash was still listing, "At the hospital we were even because I was sick and you were doing your job so that hardly counts as me being mean."

Magenta nodded, strategically withholding the near death experience by choking, besides at the time they had already both declared fault.

"…Then there was the time you barged into my house. Well there we go you owe me quality time with extremely loud music. Plus you chased Speed away. Which means your part of the bargain is to let me listen to my stereo, or TV as loud as I want whenever I want and stop intruding without permission."

"Fine." Magenta agreed going a little red at that last part. Then Lash got a mischievous look in his eye. "Wait that's not all…" Magenta looked at him cautiously.

"If I recall, you got to see me topless…" he trailed off letting her finish the sentence.

"What! You are such a pervert!" She cried.

Lash laughed and nodded, "Yeah. So? Like you haven't been having R rated dreams about me since." He goaded.

"You are so full of yourself."

"How true you are sidekick!"

"Didn't we just make a truce about that?" She cried out in offence.

"No, I said I would watch most of my words, which means I'm still going to make as much fun as possible without going over the line. Besides just think how much more your name means if I rarely use it."

"Whatever." Magenta gave up.

A thought struck Lash and he quickly clarified, "You know this doesn't include your friends right? Especially Stronghold?"

"I didn't think I was that lucky, so yeah I kind of figured."

Lash let out a sigh, "Smart girl." He said.

"Whatever." Magenta replied although was pleased with the compliment.

They stood there quietly for some time and then finally Lash broke the silence.

"So why aren't you at school?" he asked.

Magenta's eyes went wide, "Crap! I missed the bus and it's all you fault!" She punched him lightly in the arms a couple times, but by the third he caught her wrist. They stared at each other, full eye contact, both unsure what to say or do, and then Lash released her arms.

"So? Don't tell me you've never skipped a day of school before?"

"No. Actually I haven't. If I hadn't accidentally slept in, I'd be there right now."

"Right. Because who doesn't want to miss a riveting day of sidekick training."

Magenta gave him a warning look.

"What? Oh right. Sorry." Lash hadn't realized how hard this peace thing might be when he offered it.

"So what about you then?" She asked, "Don't you have an unchecked schedule of locker shoving and head dunking?"

"Naw, Speed can cover."

Magenta rolled her eyes.

"So you just woke up not wanting to go to school, and then didn't."

Lash looked at her like she was stupid.

"Um. Yeah!" he answered as if she were seven.

Magenta shook her head, she deserved that, she really should have known.

"So you wanna do something?" Lash asked.

Magenta wasn't sure and eyed him suspiciously.

"Like?"

"I don't know. I know this cool skate park that won't be too busy at this time, for obvious reasons."

"Why me?"

Lash once again looked at her like she was an idiot, "I don't exactly see anyone else around, and I won't until school lets out now will I?"

She really shouldn't but Magenta gave in. She already missed the bus twice and this could be fun.

"Sure why not!"

"Sweet."

"I don't skate though."

"It's easy I'll show you."

"Cool. Is it just me or is this totally weird."

"Totally, but I'm bored and like I've established Speed's not here."

"Right, I'm the sub."

"Meh…More like the sub's sub."

"Hey! Well then, who would have been the sub?"

"Gwen."

"Oh..."

"I'll have to go to my place and pick up my board." Lash said and Magenta nodded. The two went back the way she had come from.

Lash thought over what had happened. If anyone had told him this would occur and he would be friend's- 'No, more like acquaintances.' With a sidekick he would have punched them for the thought. But looking at Magenta beside him, looking just as confused and in awe as he probably did, he couldn't help thinking that maybe this would be cool after all.

"Magenta?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell anyone I'm kind of nice to you okay."

"Don't worry, after Sarah left me, I'm planning on making her feel really guilty."

Lash laughed, 'Yup. Maybe it will be pretty cool after all!'

Magenta laughed as well, and although surprised by the day's events felt light and carefree. Now that she was convinced she was right about Lash she felt…good. She decided whether she consciously knew it or not, to show others that Lash was okay. 'Maybe even show himself that' a small part of her mind whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

YAY! DONE CHAPTER SEVEN! AND I TRIED TO MAKE IT LONG FOR YOU ALL!

WELL YOU KNOW YOUR PART NOW-REVIEW, CRITIQUE, FLAME IF YOU NEED TO!


End file.
